Time Doesn't Heal
by Luvlylady
Summary: After an accident in his childhood, Yami can't forgive himself for what happened. Now, eleven years later, the Motou's move back to Domino. Old crushes and friendships are sprung. Will Yami be able to forgive himself and save Yugi? Or will they both fall?
1. Chapter 1

**LL: Hey everyone! It's good to be back to writing Yugioh. I absoloutly loved writing 'To Know The Real You', so I'm back with a new story. I hope this story is a little different than others. Please enjoy and give me nice reviews. No flamers please. There's also some new characters I put in, such as Yami and Atem's little sister.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Anzu bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJou, AtemuxHeba**

**Dreams of You**

_Six small boys ran around in the park. Two were small, with tri-coloured hair and big amythest eyes. An icy blue eyed boy with brown hair was tackling a dirty blonde head. The last two had tanned eyptian skin, deep crimson eyes, and crimson streaked hair._

_"Yugi!" Yami Sennen kicked a soccer ball to his friend._

_Yugi coughed loudly as he kicked the ball back. His usual pale face was bright red and his breathing was ragged. Yami frowned when the ball went to the side. Turning and running after the toy, he heard Heba scream. Whirling around he saw. . ._

_"YUGI!"_

_The small boy was lying on the ground motionless. The next thing the boys knew, their parents were holding them while the Motou's took Heba and crowded into a flashing amublance. Yami broke from his mother's comforting arms and ran onto the road and watched the vehicle disappear around a corner. The last thing he saw was Heba crying into Mr Motou's jacket._

Yami awoke with a start. Sweat covered his whole body. The seventeen-year old boy looked up just as his twin brother barged through the door that joined their rooms together. Atem was in his red pajama trousers with a groggy look in his eyes. His spikey hair was wet as he glared at Yami.

"Dad got Nila to wake me. . ." That was all to be said before Yami jumped out of bed.

"What did she use this time? Water or sour milk?"

"Fortounetly, water this time." Atemu grabbed a towel that hang over Yami's door and started drying his hair.

Yami grinned, grabbed a fresh outfit and closed the bathroom door. He showered and dressed in black leather pants, a black tanktop, boots, and his many bracelets and chains. As he left the bathroom, Atem pushed past him and took his own shower. Yami hurried to the dining table where his breakfast was laid out for him. Bacon, eggs and toast. The usual.

The Sennen's were a wealthy family. Mr Sennen was the owner of SennenCorp. An manufactoring industry that made electronic games. Mrs Sennen worked as an interior decorater and traveled all over the world. As the parents believed in th e "lap of luxury", they had moved into a more upscale neighborhood in Domino City. The house was practically a mansion, next door to them lived Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Yami and Atem's baby sister, Nila, was the same age as Mokuba and they'd taken a liking to each other from day one. Nila had straight tri-coloured hair with gleaming onyx eyes. She was mischievious as well as smart.

After the two boys were ready they walked outside to their gate where a black limo waited for them. The chauffer opened the door to reveal fourteen-year old Mokuba and Seto. As the boys clambered into the car, Nila ran up the pathway and jumped into the car and sat next to Mokuba. She smiled at the long haired boy as he made more room for her.

When the limo arrived at Domino High, the kids climbed out. Mokuba and Nila started of in one direction towards their lockers while their brother went the opposite way to their respective lockers. Yami got out his books and leaned against his locker as he waited for Seto and Atem to get their work books.

_"Hello. . ."_

Yami looked up, looking for the voice. It was soft, gentle. And so familiar. None of the other teenagers around him were speaking to him. Glancing at Seto,

"Did you hear that?" Yami asked.

Seto frowned, "Hear what? No ones near us."

Yami narrowed his eyes and looked down at his feet in confusion. He could've sworn that he'd heard. . . .

"Never mind. Probably my imagination." The three walked together to their class.

In California, the skies were clear blue and cloudless. Many people were at the beach, soaking up the warm sun rays. But in another part of the city, someone was having one of those bad days.

"I can't believe you missed it! That was the most important game in the season, Yugi. You know, sometimes, I feel I'm the only one putting in any effort in this relationship."

Yugi grabbed his boyfriend's hand and tugged it, "No! I didn't mean to! I was just so tired from work and-"

"ENOUGH!" Kurisu pulled his hand away from the smaller, "Call me when you get your priorities in check."

With that, Kurisu stormed out Yugi and Heba's bedroom, the sound of the front door slamming echoed throughout the house. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and tried to push down the feeling of depression as it flowed over him. Choked sobs escaped his mouth as Yugi tumbled to the ground clutching his chest. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Heba walked up the stairs to his and Yugi's shared bedroom. He had seen Kurisu leave in a rage and couldn't have been happier. But then he'd heard crying and a thud. When he opened the door, he saw his brother huddled on the floor.

Heba ran to Yugi and cradled him in his arms. Yugi sniffled and coughed into Heba's shoulder.

"Yugi? I think we should talk to mom and dad. . . and see if we can go back to Domino for a vacation. Grandpa would let us stay with him."

Yugi wiped his eyes and nodded. Heba smiled and hugged his brother.

**So, good, bad? Shoud I continue? Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LL: Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Anzu bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Flight Back The Past**

Seto, Yami and Atem sat next to each other in their classes. But at the moment, Yami was sleeping on his arms, Atem was balancing a pencil on his nose and Seto was staring at one of his classmates. The boy had transferred from his old hometown and had recently moved to Domino City. He had warm eyes and dirty blonde hair. The teacher had introduced him as Joey Wheeler. The name was so familiar to Seto. Like a lost memory of someone dear.

Joey felt someone's eyes pierce into the back of his head and glanced over his shoulder. A tall, brunette boy was staring at him with unblinking eyes. He didn't evem flinch when Joey glared at him and turned back to the front.

The bell rang for the end of morning lessons and the beginning of lunch. Seto stood up quickly, ignoring his books on hi stable, and hurried to Joey. The blonde didn't noticed him, but when he turned to leave the classroom. . .

"Thanks a lot." Joey said annoyed. He had crashed into Seto and his textbooks went tumbling to the floor.

Seto gave a small smile and knelt to pick the fallen books. He gave them back to Joey who was gazing into his face.

Joey squinted at Seto, "Have we met before?"

Seto blinked and shook his head, "I don't think so."

Joey nodded, whirled around and took off out the class. Seto stared after him. Atem and Yami sidled next to him and, also, stared at the fleeting blonde. The boys stood in silence.

Finally, Yami glanced at Seto, "Is it just me or does your boyfriend look familiar?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Seto argued.

Atem and Yami smirked, "Let's go arrange a lunch date."

"Lets."

The brothers ran out the classroom laughing while Seto seethed quietly. He retrieved his books from his desk then followed his friends. After they'd deposited their books in their lockers, the boys went to the cafeteria for lunch. The three grabbed trays and stood in line for their food.

Seto peered over the heads of students for Joey and fianlly spotted him sitting by himself. Seto glanced at Atem, "I'm going to ask if he would like to join us."

Seto chose his food and left Yami and Atem fightin gover the last container of chocolate pudding. Walking towards the lone boy in the corner, Seto stood in front of him until Joey looked up.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked with a hint of annoyance.

Seto shook his head, "No. Just wanted to let you know you can sit with us."

Joey looked surprised. Not able to speak, he only nodded. Seto smiled and picked up Joey's lunch tray before the blonde could protest. Joey followed the brunette to a table in the middle of the sea of tables. Atem and Yami were sitting there looking depressed. When Seto and Joey sat down, Joey couldn't help himself but ask.

"Whats got you two depressed?"

Yami started to explain but Atem also told his side of the tale at the same time, "I found the last carton of chocolate pudding. Then Yami-"

"Then Atem said he found it first. Then while we were peacefully deciding who would get it-"

"Very peacefully-"

"This kid came and took it right out my hand-

"MY hand-"

"And just walked off. That should've been-"

"My carton of chocolate pudding-"

Joey stared at the two then at Seto. The brunette was calmly biting into an apple.

"Are they always like this?"

"Always. You get used to it after a few days."

Joey nodded dumbly.

Back in California, Yugi and Heba were packing their bags for the trip to Domino. Their parents had called Solomon and had booked the next flight out.

They were scheduled to leave that night. Mrs Motou sat on their bed and when one of her boys would bring an untidy pile of clothes, she would fold them back up nicely and pack it carefully into their trunks.

Yugi had been unnaturally quiet since his fight with Kurisu. Mrs Motou watched her son as he dragged his feet to and fore. Finally, she stood up and gave a look towards Heba for him to leave for a while. Yugi stopped when Heba left and glanced at his mother.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Sighing, Mrs Motou voiced her concerns, "I'm worried about you, Yugi. It's not healthy for you to mope around like this."

Yugi thought back the last few weeks. The fights with Kurisu had started a few months ago and to take his mind off the unsolved problem he'd thrown himself into his studies. He got straight A's and was on the academic team. Yugi said softly, "I'm fine, Mom. Really."

Mrs Motou sat her son down, "You're not. Listen, I've spoken to your father and he agreed that I should enroll you in a highschool in Domino. Maybe you can make new friends-"

"I don't want new friends!" Yugi jumped up.

Shocked to say the least, Mrs Motou continued her calm talk, "Yugi, I think it'd be good for you. You haven't seen you grandfather since. . . A long time ago. He's really looking forward to having you and Heba stay with him. Now, please, for me, try froget about Kurisu. Make new friends. Be a teenager. Maybe find a nice girlfriend?"

"Is that what this is all about? Me not having a girlfriend? Heba doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Heba isn't weeping over some boy who doesn't deserve him."

Yugi looked down at his hands, tears threatening to fall. "Fine. I'll try." He said softly.

Mrs Motou smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. Standing up, she left the bedroom and Heba returned. He took one look at Yugi's shaking hands, then crossed the room and engulfed him in a hug.

"It's going to be ok."

"I hope so."

Yugi went back to packing his bags, while Heba went to his bedside cabinate and took out a small, fabric covered book. It was no bigger than his hand. Heba flipped the cover up and smiled down at the picture that was crudely stuck with sticky tape to the inside of the cover.

The picture was of six small boys. One blonde, one brunette, two crimson streaked boys, Yugi and himself when theywere only five or six. Heba traced the face of one of the crimson haired boys. "I miss you Atem. Please don't have forgotten me."

_A five-year old Heba was lying next to the sandbox in pre-school. Tears stained his red cheeks as he surveyed his scraped and bloody knee. Suddenly a small shadow fell over him and Heba looked up. A blonde, black and crimson haired boy, with tanned skin and ruby eyes was gazing down at him._

_The boy wore red shorts and a black t-shirt with light up sneakers. The boy quickly looked at the wound which had grains of sand sticking to the blood, then wrapped his arms underneath Heba's knees and head. He carried Heba away from the sandbox and sat him down in the shade of a tree._

_When he sat Heba on the grass, he dug through his pockets till he pulled a red hanky out. He ran to the nearest tap,dampened the fabric, then hurried back to Heba._

_Heba watched the boy gently clean his knee then rinse out the cloth and tie it around his knee. Heba sniffled,_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem. My mommy showed me how to do that. I'm Atem."_

_"I'm Heba."_

_Atem cocked his head to the side and grinned, "You have pretty purple eyes."_

Heba was brought back to reality when Yugi touched his shoulder. Heba quickly stuffed the book back into it's draw.

"I'm ok. Be sure to remember your nausea pills."

Yugi smiled, nodded and left the bedroom. Heba took the small handbook out again and flipped through the pages. The book was filled of photographs of the six boys when they were six and younger. Heba flicked to the middle page. Four numbers were scrawled onto the frail paper.

"Tea, Joey, Seto, Atem and Yami." He read through them. Not hesitating, Heba threw the book into his bag and stuffed clothing over it.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LL: Thank you for the reviews! I am so sorry for the wait, I've been really sick (still am). This is the first time in days I've been able to sit up. Please enjoy this very hard worked chapter. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Messenger Girl**

Tea walked proudly through the school hallway. Every group that was of the male population whistled after her. Tossing her short, brown hair she smiled seductively as her "boyfriend" came into view. Yami was leaning against his locker along with Atem, Seto and a blonde boy she'd never seen before.

"Hey Yami." Tea sidled next to the crimson eyed teen.

Yami cleared his throat and forced a pleasant smile, "Hi Tea."

It was known throughout the school that Tea had tried and failed many times to seduce him. Before he'd met the curvy, brunette girl, she'd been friends with. . . Yugi. Yugi had been the one who'd introduced them. Yugi had been her best friend. But ever since eleven years ago, when he and his brother moved away, Tea had tried to get closer to Yami.

Yami felt a sigh escape his mouth before he could stop himself. Just the mention of the little boy. . .

Tea meanwhile thought he was sighing over her. She squealed and clapped her hands mentally, "So, what are you doing tonight? My parents are away for a business dinner till late, maybe you could come over and keep me company."

Atem, Seto and Joey stared at her. Yami declined politely and started to move away. A loud beeping noise came from Tea's jacket pocket and the brunette took out a bright pink and black cell. She read a message then gasped. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did the doc call and say you weren't in need of breast surgery?" His friends chuckled quietly.

Usually Tea would have come back for a reply for her love's brother, but she just looked up at him with wide eyes. "They are coming back! They're coming back!" She shrieked. Her face went red as she noticed that the entire student body was staring at her.

Seto folded his arms and winked and Joey, "Who's coming back?"

Tea's calm facial features were drawn together tightly. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her clenched fists were starting to hurt.

"The Motou's. The Motou's are coming back to Domino."

Atem and Seto mocked Tea till the irritated girl ran off. Joey cocked his head to the side, "Yugi? That name. . ."

Atem stopped his laughing when he looked across at Yami. His twin brother was staring at his hands and softly repeating the name over and over.

"Yugi. Yugi is. . . coming. . . . .home."

Heba was switched his cell phone off as their seat number was called. He and Yugi sat next to each other with their bags in a heap. Yugi kept looking around him nervously and when Heba questioned him, he said it was nothing.

"Just. . . looking out for Kurisu."

"Kurisu? You didn't tell him about our trip, did you?" Heba sat up.

Yugi just smiled and shook his head, "No."

The twin brothers stood up and gathered their bags. They checked their suit cases, boarded the plane, and sat down at a two seater. Yugi sat by the window watching as the plane took off. And for the first time in months, Yugi's amythest eyes lit up.

Heba smiled and placed a hand over his, "Ready to go back home?"

". . . As ready as I'll ever be." Yugi breathed, "Do you think, do you think he'll remember me?"

"Of course." Heba said, knowing instantly who he was talking about. "Yami would never forget you."

Yugi nodded andreturned to staring out the window at the dark, night sky.

**I'm sorry it's so short! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LL: Thank you so much for the reviews! I felt so, so happy when I read them. Thanks to those that added me as a favourite too. Please enjoy this chapter dedicated to all my reviewers who reviewed. Questions that were asked in the last few reviews will be answered within these next few chaps.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Fly Away Home**

Heba woke with a start. He glanced around at the other passengers. Most were asleep or listening to music. Next to Heba, Yugi was curled up with his jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Heba smiled softly, dug through his small carry on bag, and pulled out his cell phone. He waited for the screen to light up before a message flashed.

". . .Atem?" The name flashed with a picture of e yellow envelope.

Heba tapped into the folder and it opened up into the message.

Heba, i hope dis is stil ur num.

its been a while since we've talked, lol. since we even seen each other.

we heard from tea that ur coming back to domino. maybe we can get together.

i now yami would luv 2 see yugi.

luv atem

Heba stared at the message for several minutes. He then turned off the cellular device and slid it into his pocket. The tri-colour haired boy looked across at Yugi's sleeping from and yawned. Bringing his legs up, Heba leaned against Yugi's head and dozed off for the rest of the flight back to Domino.

Atem blinked tiredly through the dark. A few hours earlier he'd sent a message to Heba's number. At least the last number he had of the boy.

It was past two o'clock in the morning now, he'd been waiting up to see if Heba would contact him. It was saturday today and the highschool was closed on Monday for a teacher's meeting. Atem swung his legs off his bed and squinted into the light when the door that adjoined his and Yami's bedrooms together creaked open.

"You still up?" Yami stretched his hands over his head and walked into the room.

Atem rolled his eyes, "No, I'm sleep talking to ya' right now."

Yami grinned and punched his brother's shoulder. "Someone looks nervous. Is something wrong?"

Atem shook his head, "I'm ok, it's just. I kinda sent a message to. . .Heba."

"Heba. You have his number? Do you have Yugi?"

Atem smirked, "Why? Do you want to talk to your little boyfriend-y?"

He watched his brother's face flush. Yami glared daggers, "Idiot!"

"Ate least I have the number for my Heba!"

"_My _Heba? I had no idea he was _your _Heba." Yami gave a smug grin.

"At least I can get a boyfriend. Unlike you who has a whore following you everywhere."

"I can at least get a whore. You'd probably get the nerd squad!"

"Really!"

"Really!"

"Why don't you come over here and we'll see who can get a nerd after your beating."

Atem tackled his brother around the waist and both boys collided onto the floor. They wrestled together on the floor for a few minutes then Yami fell back laughing. Atem joined soon after, "You'd look cute with Heba."

"Really?" Atem glanced at Yami.

The latter nodded, "Yeah. Like that time mom put that pink sweater on Cheesey."

"Cheesey was the cutest, most well-behaved, bestest monkey we ever had!" Atem argued.

Yami thought it over then nodded, "True."

". . . . You and Yugi would look cute together too. If I remember correctly, he looked exactly like Heba when we were kids."

Yami nodded once more, but with a soft smile on his lips, "Yeah. He was beautiful."

Atem's eyes widened, "You're not serious are you? About the beautiful thing. I mean we were only kids, you couldn't have seen his. . .uh. . ."

Yami looked shocked, "NO! I didn't mean that way!" He yelped.

Atem let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto his back. "Good. Sheesh, I thought you and he did it when you were six. You had me worried there for a second."

". . . Why would you think that? I mean, isn't that a little, wierd, for you?"

Atem said nothing but his face held a sheepish look. He rubbed his crimson and blonde streaked hair and adverted his eyes away from Yami's piercing ones.

"I never. Wanna share. A brain. With you."

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LL: Thankz for all the reviews. Our power has been going down a lot lately, so this is only a very, very short chap, sorry. Also, does anyone know the name of the auther who wrote "Cold and Lonely"? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Landing Loners**

"I can't believe he forgot about us."

Heba and Yugi sat on a desolate curb outside the airport. Their suitcases were piled around them and by now, the sun was setting for the end of the warm afternoon.

Yugi managed a weak smile, "Well, maybe we can call someone. You brought your cell phone, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but the phone's battery's dead and I. . .uh. . . kinda lost my wallet. . . . ." Heba said miserably.

The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Yugi broke it.

"Maybe we could try walk to the shop."

Heba thought about it for three seconds then nodded, "Yeah." He said.

The boys picked up their luggage and started off in the direction they thought was the Game Shop. In the red glow from the sun and flashing street lights, they trudged slowly. They walked without speaking until suddenly Heba let out a squeal and dropped his bags. Grabbing onto Yugi, he pulled himself onto his brother's back.

Yugi, in his shock, dropped his own bags and had to stumble forward to prevent both of them from falling backwards, "What the hell are you doing!"

"I saw a BIG bug!"

". . . . ." Yugi raised an eyebrow and hefted his brother more comfortably onto his back, "How am I going to walk with you on me?"

Heba shrugged, "Make a plan." He said.

Yugi moved with difficulty a few steps then let out yell and fell sideways. Shoppers stared at the two boys struggling on the pavement.

Heba let out a shrill scream and climbed aboard one of his larger suit cases. Yugi frowned and sat up, "And you thought **I **needed help."

The latter rubbed his head and scowled as he stood up. But he stopped when a voice from behind him chuckled deeply, "Heba? Yugi?"

Both boys looked up at the owner of the voice, and Yugi saw Heba practically melt.

"Atem!"

**Hope you liked it and please review. And once again, if anyone knows the auther of "Cold and Lonely" please let me know who it is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**LL: Thanks for all your reviews and those silent reviewers, they really inspire me to write more stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Unusual of Meetings Part 1**

Heba leapt off Yugi's back and shot towards Atem. His feet barely touching the ground as he reached the grinning, crimson eyed youth.

"Atem!"

Heba's arms wrapped themselves around the latter and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Atem laughed and gave a gentle squeeze back, "Hey, Heba. Hi, Shorty!" Atem regarded Yugi with a cheery grin and ruffled the smallers hair.

"Still as tiny as ever. I don't think you grew two inches since I last saw you eleven years ago." Atem laughed as Yugi scowled.

Heba stood next to Yugi, "So you're saying we haven't grown. . .?" He compared he and his brother's height and glared at the taller of the three.

Atem held up his hands and back ed away, "Whoa, never mess with the shorties of shortness." His crimson eyes gleamed as he looked at the two shorter boys.

"How've you two been?" He said with a note of seriousness in his voice.

Yugi and Heba exchanged looks then turned to him, "I'll tell you later. Can you lend us any money, Atem?"

"Money? What do you need money for when you got me?" He said.

"Well, unless you have a car stuffed down your pants, you are of no use to us." Heba and Yugi chorused.

Atem thought mockingly for a few seconds before giving a goofy grin, "I don't have a car in my pants, but I have one just across the road." He looked between the two brothers who gave him blunt looks.

Not saying anything, Atem picked up the bags that surrounded them and started towards a sleek blue car that was parked a few metres away. He nodded his head towards the backseat for Yugi and steered Heba into the passenger seat. Hastening to the driver's seat, the car roared to life and soon the three boys were driving smoothly through the streets of Domino.

"So, I'm guessing that you just got into Domino?" Atem asked.

Heba gave a weary laugh, "Yeah, grandpa apparently forgot about us and I lost my wallat-"

"Heheheheh."

"What's so funny? My feet are killing me." Heba eyed his friend.

"It's just so funny imagining Yami right now. He's been a walking zombie since Anzu got your message."

Yugi perked up at Yami's name and peered over the seat at Atem, "Where is he now?"

"Oh, over at Seto's with Joey."

"Joey's here!" Atem cringed as his passengers yelled in his ear.

"Damn! What's wrong? Do you know him?"

Heba stared at him, "YOU DON'T REMEMBER HIM!"

"NO! Am I supposed to?" Atem said protectively.

Yugi clutched the seat between his hands, "Joey. He used to be our best friend eleven years ago when I. . ."

". . . When Yugi had his accident." Heba finished as his brother grew grim.

Atem thought for a second, ". . . . . . The little blonde boy who used to play with us. . . ."

_"Atem! Seto! Wait up!" A six-year old Joey ran and tried to tackle both boys at the same time. But his efforts were in vain, as he skidded across the dirt face first._

_He looked up at the two worried boys, but only grinned and dove at their legs. The three toppled over into the grass and the welcoming screams of their two other playmates reached their ears._

_"Yugi! Heba! C'mon!"_

_The two tiny boys ran to where the boys were lying on the ground in a heap before jumping on top of the three in a 'doggie pile'. There were shrieks of laughter from the young friends as they played together._

_"Hey, Seto." Joey wheezed loudly as he tried to cough and laugh at the same time. The blonde boy lay across the brunette's slender chest with his hand on the other's forehead, "We'll always be friends, right?"_

_"I don't want us to be friend, Joey," Seto said with an air of surprise. He caught a distressed look flicker across his friend's face before he replied, "I wanna be your boyfriend."_

_With that Seto pecked Joey's cheek affectionatly._

Atem pulled the car's wheel sharply and the car squealed to the side of the road, "Oh my gosh, Joey! I remember now, all six of us were best friends when we were little kids." Heba, who'd let out a tiny scream when the car had stopped, glanced at Atem with a horrified expression.

"What the hell was that for?" Yugi screeched from the bag. He had fallen out of his seat when Atem had stopped the car and now lay in a mess of suit cases behind Heba's chair.

"Uh, oh, sorry you guys. I think I just had a flashback. . ." Atem said with a dazed expression.

Heba and Yugi once again exchanged glances and giggled. Atem felt his cheeks flush and started the car up before continuing the ride to the Turtle Game Shop. In a few minutes, the car was parked outside the game shop and the three boys were standing outside the door laden with bags.

Yugi rang the doorbell and felt his stomach become queasey. The door was opened within a few seconds and Solomon Motou stood there for several moments staring at his grandsons. Finally he caught both in a hug.

"I am so sorry, boys. I completely forgot about you two." Solomon pulled the boys in, including Atem.

"Thank you Atem. How has your family been?"

Atem bowed respectively, "Very well, Mr Motou. We were very excited when we heard Heba and Yugi were coming home."

Solomon chuckled, "Call me grandpa like you used to, Atem. You are a family friend and always will be." Solomon gave him a small hug and smile. "It's good to see you. Thank you again for bringing them home."

"My pleasure, grandpa. It was great to see them. By the way, can Heba and Yugi come over tomorrow night for dinner?"

"I don't see why not."

"Grandpa, I don't think-" Yugi began.

Heba flew to the rescue, "Of course we'd love to."

Yugi stared at him pleadingly. After waiting for Atem to leave, Yugi turned to his brother, "Heba! I can't do this. Not after Kurisu."

"Yugi, you can't just sit around and mope. It'll be good for you."

Solomon looked confused but shook it off. By now it was darkening outside and after showing the boys to their rooms, he started on a late supper. After the delicious meal, the brothers retired to their old bedrooms and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

Solomon peeked around the corner of the door and watched his grandsons sleep for a few minutes,

"Sleep well, boys."

With that, Solomon gently shut the door and went back to his own bedroom.

**Please press that special little button down there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LL: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update quickly. I would like to give a special thank you to YamiYugiFan for the song she/he put in the review. I really like it and hope to use it in an upcoming chapter if I can make it fit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Unusual of Meetings Part 2**

When Yugi awoke the next morning he was confused for several moments before he remembered where he was. He looked at the bed across from his and managed a sleepy smile at his tousle haired brother who was still snoring softly. Yugi dressed quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping Heba.

The small teenager dressed into black jeans, black boots and a black tank. He accessoried with an assortment of chains, a collar and wrist chains before he tiptoed outside the bedroom. From the kitchen a warm, breakfasty smeel wafted upstairs. Yugi smiled as he quickened his pace to the kitchen. Solomon stood at the stove over a pan of sizzling crispy bacon. In another pan was sunny-side eggs and beside it a pot of fried tomatoes and onion.

Yugi crept behind his grandfather and said in a loud voice, "That smells really good, grandpa."

The old man jumped and turned a playful disapproving look at the youth, "Never scare the person who cooks for you, Yugi." He chuckled and swatted the boy with a wooden spoon.

"Can I help?" Yugi inhaled the bacon with a dreamy smile.

Solomon nodded at the table, "You can set the table. The cloth is in the cupboard by the sink, the top shelf."

Yugi had to stand on tiptoe to reach the light blue and white patterned table cloth. He fluttered the square fabric neatly onto the table and straightened it before setting placemats. Yugi chose three knives, forks and spoons from the bottom shelf and placed them nicely along with tall glasses and plates.

Yugi and Solomon were just moving the pots and pans of food to the table when Heba trudged into the kitchen with squinted eyes.

". . . Breakfast smells good. . ." That was all the explanation that was needed as the three sat down. The boys tucked in heartily and Solomon, laughingly, poured orange juice into their glasses.

Half an hour later they were cleaning their dishes. Solomon washed, Yugi rinsed and Heba dried and packed away. Solomon looked at his grandsons.

"Why don't you two go down to the arcade? Get a burger for lunch, hang around, maybe see young Yami and Atem again. . ." The old man waggled his eyebrows slyly in Yugi's direction.

Yugi blushed and ran upstairs. Heba managed a weak smile and explained, "Don't worry about him, grandpa. Yugi hasn't been doing well these last few months. Especially with Kurisu."

"Who is this Kurisu?" Solomon sat down in a chair and listened intently to his second grandson.

"Kurisu is Yugi's ex. They used to get into fights and Yugi came home with bruises the one time. Once Yugi disappeared for two days and came back scared as hell. After that he went into a total depressed phase." Heba went silent, and Solomon silently urged him to continue. "I'm not sure what happened in those days but I have my suspicions that Kurisu did something."

Solomon looked troubled before replying, "You think that scoundral of a boy raped Yugi?"

Heba nodded after a while, "Yeah, Yugi and I used to get dressed for bed at the same time. But after those two days, he would go to the bathroom and change. He shut himself away and I couldn't bear it. Then when I started fighting with Kurisu, Yugi would cry in his bedroom saying how its his fault and he deserves to die. So I thought we should just. . . just get away."

Solomon nodded, "Wise decision, Heba. But, if I ever see that Kurisu fellow. . ."

The old man left his sentence unfinished. He left Heba to tend to the shop and the latter walked upstairs to his shared bedroom.

"Hey, Yugi, wanna go to the arcade?"

Twenty minutes later the brothers were walking inside the arcade. They stopped at a game and the two started playing a two-player surfing game.

From another game Seto and Joey were playing DDR. Seto was panting while Joey was doing a victory dance.

"Hah, I win!"

Seto smiled, "You sure did, pup."

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Whats with the nickname?"

"Can't I give you a nickname?" Seto said smugly.

"No. Especially not pup."

"Fine. Puppy."

"No, I said not puppy."

"You said pup."

"No I didn't. Think again."

". . . Heba? Yugi?"

Joey looked thoughtful, "I like Yugi but that sounds more like someone's name than a nickname."

Seto shook his head, eyes wide, "No! I mean Yugi and Heba."

The tall brunette grabbed Joey's hand before dragging him to where the two twins were just getting off their game. Seto stopped in front of them and the short teens let out cries of surprise.

"Seto, how've you been?" Heba held out his hand.

Seto shook it with a smile, "Alright I guess. It's been a while you two."

Joey stuck his head over his friend's shoulder, "You're. . . . Heba and Yugi."

Yugi's face lit up and he took a running jump at Joey who fell backwards with the smaller on top of him in a tight hug. "Joey! Joey! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much." He added on a softer note whilst burying his face in the blonde's shoulder.

Joey was still till Yugi climbed off him, "Yugi. . . Yugi. I know you. You're Yugi." He said dazedly as he stared at the small teen.

_A six-year old Joey pushed Yugi in a swing. The latter was grinning and waving his feet in the air as he went higher and higher._

_"Upper. I wanna go upper, Joey!" Yugi said with a lisp in his voice._

_Joey complied and pushed harder against the swing. His small buddy squealed in delight and looked over his shoulder with a bright face._

_"Upper, friend. Upper!"_

Joey stared transfixed at Yugi till the tri-colour haired teen felt uncomfortable. The blonde's lips slowly twitched into a large grin.

"Yugi! Its you, buddy!"

The tall teen grabbed up his friend and twirled him around with a happy face. Yugi had to run to keep from tripping over his own two feet as he spun around.

Eventually Seto convinced Joey to let go of Yugi and he stood next him as Heba tried to steady a swaying brother.

Within an hour Seto had managed to get all four of them burgers. They sat at a corner booth eating their burgers and drinking sodas. It was nearing three o'clock when Heba said they should start home and begin dinner. Before they left however, Heba pulled Seto to the side.

"Its great to see you guys again, Seto. But, please, take it easy with Yugi. ok?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Look," Heba sighed, "Just take it easy with him. He just got out a bad relationship and I'm not sure how good it'll be if he gets too carried away."

Yugi and Heba said goodbye to their friends and started their walk home. When they got home, Heba looked through the fridge while Yugi took out a few ingredients. They began supper by chopping onions, peppers and tomatoes. Yugi sliced strips of meat and made a bowl of warm dough. He seperated the dough into three balls and rolled them out. Heba filled the insides of the dough with the vegetables, meat and spices. Then Yugi put them into a pan and they turned golden within the hour.

It was around six o'clock when a tired Solomon closed up the shop and made his way upstairs. He entered the kitchen, ready to start dinner when he saw Yugi and Heba at the table, waiting for him.

Solomon sat at the table and sniffed the crispy, golden dish.

Yugi giggled, "It's called a panzaroti, grandpa. Mom made it for us a lot for dinner when she had to work late."

The panzaroti turned out to be very appetizing. The three stayed up talking till it was late into the night and Solomon bid them goodnight when it was past eleven.

Yugi and Heba dragged their feet to their room. Heba watched Yugi gather his pajamas and leave the room to change in the bathroom. Saying nothing, Heba changed into his own pajamas and slipped into bed. Yugi came back and climbed into bed. The brothers stayed up a few minutes longer talking before falling into a dream filled sleep.

**So, what'd you think? Please rate and review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LL: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, I forgot to post a note that I was going away for the week. We just got back and I've worked half the night away to get this update ready. Because of her. . . . perseverance to get me back to word, I'm dedicating this chapter to Luna55 because she made me smile in the first five minutes that I got home. :) Thanks Luna**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Watch The Witch**

"Ugh. Go away, Heba." Yugi grumbled against his pillow.

Heba only smiled and continued opening the curtains further. He was already dressed in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt that read 'All eyes on me' across the back.

Squishing his pillow tightly over his eyes, Yugi growled and shifted onto his back. Squinting his eyes towards Heba, he sat up and stretched.

"You're such a pain, you know that." Yugi stood up groggily and shuffled to the bathroom.

Heba smiled and flitted across the room, draping a clean towel over Yugi's shoulder, "Hurry up. I wanna see if we can meet up with Joey and Seto any time soon." He said as he exited the room.

YUGIOH-YUGIOH-YUGIOH-YUGIOH

"Tea doesn't seem to be very happy," Seto noted. He looked across the cafe' at the sulky brunette. "She must've heard about Atem meeting Heba and Yugi."

Joey nodded, his mouth stuffed full of a breakfast burger.

Swallowing, he said, "I don't see why she doesn't like 'em. They're nice guys."

"Maybe too nice to her 'boyfriend'."

"Boyfriend?"

Seto gave a short laugh before answering, "Yeah. She's had this crazy obsession over Yami since we were kids."

Joey cocked his head to the side, hesitantly.

"Seto, when you first saw me, did you think I looked fam-"

"Well, well. You two would make such a good couple." Seto frowned at Tea, who stood with her hands on her hips in front of them. The girl's eyes didn't match the humour in her voice. Her eyes were narrowed and gleamed as if angered.

Not waiting to be invited, Tea sat herself next to Seto and clenched her fists to her side, "Have you heard any news about the Motou's, Kaiba?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. They were in the arcade yesterday." Was the stiff reply.

Joey looked between the two. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before standing up, "Sorry to cut breakfast short, Seto, but I. . .erm. . . have to. . . . . wash my shoes." The dirty blonde headed out the cafe' with Seto staring after him, with a sad disappointed expression.

YUGIOH-YUGIOH-YUGIOH-YUGIOH

"Yami, I'm telling you. Yugi doesn't think anything bad about you." Atem complained as he and Yami walked up the sidewalk to the arcade.

"I can't help it. It was practically my fault they moved away!" Yami held his head with a tortured face, "Heba probably hasn't forgiven me. I know I wouldn't."

Atem rolled his eyes and slapped his brother's shoulder, "Aw, c'mon. Yugi hasn't said anything about the accident. And besides, it wasn't your fault."

". . . But it was."

"Look, Yami," Atem stopped and put his hands on Yami's shoulders, "Breathe. Yugi is coming over tonight. You and him can talk things out. I know I wanna spend some time alone with Heba, and mom and dad are going out for a business conference, it's the perfect opportunity, Yams."

Yami looked up slowly and nodded his head, "Yeah, ok, fine."

"Good, coz' here they come."

Yami followed Atem's gaze and felt his heart jump. Yugi was here. Yugi was walking towards him. The short teenager still looked as innocent as ever. Even with the black clothing and belts. But there was one thing that was different about the boy, "What happened to him?"

Yami managed to say. Yugi's usually warm child-like orbs for eyes were clouded and resigned. The beaming grin Yami loved so much as a youngster was gone replaced by a fake, possibly forced, smile.

Yami watched as Heba caught sight of them and grabbed Yugi's arm. The two glanced up together and broke into a jog towards them, Heba practically dragging a reluctant brother. Heba's face had lit up when he saw Atem standing with his hands in his pockets. Yugi on the other hand, looked as if he'd rather be in a shark tank.

"Hey, Atem! Yami it's so good to see you." Heba rushed forward and caught Yami in an unsuspecting embrace. Yugi watched them hug and a small smile threatened to appear on his face.

Once released, Yami gazed down at the small angel in front of him, "Hi, Yugi."

Yugi's cheeks coloured and his eyes stared at the scuffed toes of his shoes, "Hello, Yami. How've you been?"

"Huh? Oh, fine, fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright."

Atem and Heba exchanged sly smiles. Finally, Atem linked arms with his beloved Heba and started to steer him away from the silent two. "We'll just leave you guys to talk."

When they had left, Yami couldn't tear his eyes away from the quiet boy. Yugi stared at his shoes, wondering what to say.

"So. . . . . Do you want to go for a walk?"

With a small smile and a nod from Yugi, Yami led the way to the park. Both said nothing and soon were strolling through the green playground in the corner of the park. Yugi found himself staring at the swings that gently rocked in the wind.

Feeling a sob building in his throat, Yugi pushed it down and cleared his throat. "I remeber playing here. With you."

"Yeah. We had so much fun, before." Yami chuckled.

"You would go down the slide with me when I was scared."

"You always were confident until you got to the top."

Yami gently took the shorter's hand and led him to a swing, sitting him down on the wooden seat. Yugi looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm pushing you. Like we used to." Yami said. He pulled the swing back and pushed it. The play time continued for a few minutes in silence.

A smile played on the corners of Yami's lips as he pushed higher and higher. Yugi's eyes were glittering. Glittering like a precious amythest gem. He kicked his feet up in time with the swing as he soared on the seat. Finally, Yugi dug his feet into the sand and stopped the swing, hopping off.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I. . . can't wait."

**So, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Please Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LL: Hey everyone :) sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Tests have already started and I'm behind on work. I really loved writing this chapter. I love these sort of romantic, lovey dovey. . . . romantic. . . . romances? Please enjoy this update. Luv you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Unwelcome Guests**

"I swear. I am gonna kill her."

Atem growled lowly. He and Yami peered around the corner into the decorated dining room. Tea sat in a pose she thought was sexy, in a slinky red dress with no sleeves. It was tight against her chest, but she kept a cool smile on her lips as she looked around the table.

The brothers had specially sent their parents out earlier for their conference, to get the house ready for Yugi and Heba. A beautifully patterned, white table cloth adorned the long table, with a square scarlet cloth over it in a diamond. Crystal water goblets and wine glasses were set up neatly in the dimly candlelit room. The bright flames throwing shadows on the walls. The best china had been laid out with dishes of serviced gourmet foods.

But the one thing wrong about the romantic setting was the brunette girl sitting at the head of the table with a smug look on her face.

Yami looked sideways at his brother, "What should we do? Strangle or drown?"

". . . . Can we do both?"

Snickering together, Yami and Atem straightened up their dark jeans and suit jackets before walking into the dining room. '_Just a few more minutes_' Yami thought to himself as he forced a polite smile.

Tea looked up from her cell phone and gave Yami a seductive look. He merely nodded and sat as far away from her as possible. Atem was just sitting across from him, when the doorbell rang shrilly.

"I'll get it!" Both the boys shot out of their seats and raced to the front door. Atem, reaching the door first, flung it open with a desperet expression. A grin broke his face, then was replaced by a look of confusion.

Heba and Yugi greeted him cheerfully, but behind them, Seto and Joey watched expectantly. Heba stepped past Atem, saying, "They didn't have anywhere else to go, so I invited them over. Hope you don't mind?"

Atem couldn't have minded anything at that moment, with Heba smiling at him like that. He felt Yami elbow him aside and let his brother through. Yami took one look at his uninvited guestsm shrugged, then scooped Yugi into an unsuspecting hug.

"Y-Yami! I c-c-can't breathe!" The smaller giggled, blushing.

"Oh, sorry."

Yami leaned down and whispered softly, "Tea's here. She appeared out of nowhere about fifteen minutes ago."

With the greeting over, the six youths made their way into the dining room. Tea scowled darkly at Yugi as Yami made an effort to pull his chair out for him. She said "hello" in an annoyed voice, then was silent as Atem went about finding placemats, glasses, and china.

Yugi gave an angelic smile, "It smells really good."

"In case you don't like the food, Yami made it all. If you do like it, it was all me." Atem interrupted with a boyish smirk.

He turned the smirk to Heba who looked away, his cheeks darkening rapidly.

Dinner was delicious with sweet baby carrots, honey chicken with greek salad and roast potatoes and gravy. The meal ended with cream and coffee, and dessert was strawberries, pecan nuts and whipped cream with cinnamon flecked over it. All the time, Tea tried to bust in on Yami and Yugi's conversation with the occasional "Oh, yeah" or "I remember that".

Other than that the evening was fun-filled. Joey had evidently never drank wineand was mocked for grimacing when he took a large gulp over the blood coloured drink. Seto had casually tried to drape his arm over the blonde's shoulder, and was delighted when his crush leaned back into it. Atem and Heba hadn't takn their eyes off each other and were still picking at the strawberries dreamily.

It was only Yami, Yugi and Tea that kept up a constant flow of conversation. When the clock struck 11 o'clock, Tea had to _regrettably _leave becuase of a curfew. It was then that Yami said good-naturedly,

"Hey why don't you all stay over? We can hit the louge and watch some TV."

Heba and Joey took turns calling their homes for permission and soon came back with the approval. Meanwhile Yugi was sitting on Yami's bed while the latter scrambled around his room, looking for pajamas that would fit the petite boy. Eventually he found a pair of his old boxers and a Tshirt.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi gave a nervouse nod and rushed to the bathroom. The door closed with a click and Yami, if he strained his ears, could hear the rustle of clothing. Gulping, he chnaged into his own PJ's and waited for the other to come out. When Yugi left the bathroom, Yami immediately noticed a lost, distressed expression on his pale face.

"Where's Heba?" He asked breathlessly.

"Downstairs-!"

Yami had barely gotten the words out of his mouth, when Yugi took off.

In the lounge, mattresses were spread out like a carpet over the tiled floor. The couches were pushed back with bedding piled high on the cushions. On one of the mattresses, Joey was already spread eagle-style, sleeping with his mouth open. Next to him, Seto looked longingly at his puppy face.

Atem was already cuddled up with Heba, but when Yugi ran into the room hurriedly, he sat up and stared.

"What happened, Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Kurisu. . . . He. . .. I. . . . I don't know what to do." Yugi finished weakly, then turned and stumbled away.

Heba was out of Atem's arms in an instant and following his brother. He found him in the dining room, crumpled in a corner holding his head.

"What happened?" Heba asked again, kneeling in front of him.

"Kurisu. . . . He came by the house today. When mom said we weren't in town, he went into a rage. . . Dad's in hospital with a gash on his forehead. . ." Breaking off, Yugi wrapped his arms tighter around his knees.

With his eyes shut, Yugi couldn't see that Heba had silently gestured Yami out from his hiding place behind the wall and towards them, and snuck away into the lounge. Yami stared helplessly, as Heba left, at the smaller in front of him. Then gently picked him up off the ground and into his arms. Instead of joining the others in the lounge, Yami walked steadly up the stairs to his bedroom.

After he'd kicked the door closed behind them, he carefully set Yugi on his bed on one side and covered him with a soft blanket. Yami switched the lights off and slid next to him.

"Yugi? I'm sorry if anything bad happened." He said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's small form and pulling him against his chest. As if Yami were a security blanket, Yugi turned to face the older and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in Yami's scent.

". . . . . Thank you, Yam Yam."

Back downstairs, Atem was softly pestering Seto, "Just jump him, Seto. Honestly, you act as if he's this pure little angel sent from above. At least put your leg over him or SOMETHING!"

Heba glared at him as he was jostled from the movement. Seto just snorted. More an hour past before the two lying on the couch fell fast asleep. Seto felt himself being drawn once again towards the blonde nest to him. Taking Atem's advice into consideration, Seto scooted closer to Joey and changed their positions so that Joey was half lying on him and half lying on his arm.

"Good night, Pup."

He kissed his forehead tenderly, then lay back and let his dreams take flight.

**I love romances. Don't you? :) :) :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LL: Hey, my ppl! I'm so sorry for the long wait. School has been harsh, especially with the strikes going on with some of the other high schools. I've also been on a writers block, and I'm sick. . . Great combo, don't you think? Well, once again, sorry. And please enjoy this update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Sunday Mornings**

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"What the hell's wrong with you two! We're trying to sleep here!" Heba glared at Atem and Yami. The two brother's were at each other's throats and it wasn't even 10 o'clock.

Yugi appeared from around the corner, rubbing sleep from his tired amethyst eyes. He hopped over Seto and Joey's still sleeping forms and sat next to Heba on the couch. The two petite twins watched the olders arguement as if it were a tennis match. Eventually, Heba stood up and planted himself between them, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Now," He said. "What is this all about?"

"Yami slept with Yugi." Atem said in a matter-of-fact way.

Yami snorted, "And how would you know? You were down here, snoring like an electric saw!"

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You were sleeping. How are you supposed to hear when your brain's sleeping," Yami smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You've always been brain dead."

Atem tried to pass Heba, but the smaller put a hand on his chest to stop him, "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Way to go, Atem. You finally understand."

Heba frowned. "You BOTH are acting completely stupid. Come on, it's too early to be fighting. All I really want is breakfast."

There was mumbled agreements from the depths of the blankets that covered both a shaggy blonde and tall brunette. Seto's icy blues peered out and took one look at them. Then the blankets were pulled a little lower and Joey's head popped out. Joey cringed at the sudden light and looked as if he'd like to crawl back under the sheets.

But Seto probed him into sitting up, "Aren't you hungry, Pup?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm starved!" The blonde shot out of the make-shift bed and stretched. Then he grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him up, "When's breakfast?"

Yugi giggled softly. "I like sunday mornings."

Yami turned back to him with a smile, "Hey, Yugi, you wanna go out for pancakes? Whatever you want." The crimson eyed teen looked instantly happy. Yugi nodded excitably.

"Well, talk to you later." Yami disappeared back upstairs to his bedroom. He lent Yugi a black tanktop and he changed into a red t-shirt and jeans. When Yugi came out the bathroom, Yami's heart flipped. He wore the same black jeans, with boots and the borrowed tanktop. His star-shaped hair had been combed and looked so soft. Yugi smiled and blushed when Yami's stare didn't falter.

The two said their goodbyes to the others and rushed out the door. Yami walked with Yugi's arm linked through his. They went into the city and strolled around, looking in at the few stores that were open on sundays. After an hour of walking, they stopped into a small cafe'. Yami ordered pancakes and hot chocolate for both of them, and they sat laughing while they ate.

"I dare you to. . . . put every one of these sauces on your pancake." Yugi grinned, and pointed to sauce holder.

Yami chuckled and raised an elegant eyebrow, "Only if you do it with me."

"Deal." Was the immediat reply.

With a shake of their hands, they passed the bottles of syrup, chocolate, strawberry, maple, butter scotch, honey, and tomato sauce to each other and took turns in squirting a few drops on their pancakes. When all they'd finished, their pancakes were a mushy gloop on their plates.

Yugi laughed, "That looks disgusting."

Yami wrinkled his nose. "Together?"

"Yip. One, two, three!"

On the mark, they both bit into the yucky mass of sauces. Yugi laughed through his chewing and almost choked. That set off Yami who was having trouble swallowing. (A/N I just have to say this. If any of you have ever had a full mouth on something that tasted like cow dung, and then you here you are, laughing with your crush over something. It is horrible! ANd you can't even spit it out in front of them!)

Yugi leaned over the table, barely managing to keep his bite of pancake from being spat out.

"Hoo shook dike hoo gunna twow up." Yami said. His cheeks were puffed up and his scarlet orbs watering from laughing so much.

"Bwat?" Yugi looked up, still trying in vain to swallow.

Yami grabbed a napkin from the table and spat out the remaining gloop of pancake. "You look like you're gonna throw up." He watched Yugi amusedly as the smaller still tried to finish his saucey meal. Yami smiled sympathetically and handed a napkin to him. Yugi accepted it as graciously as he could as he almost vomited the meal.

"That was. . . . fun."

Yami nodded. But he could see the younger was slowly turning green. He called a waitress to their table, "Uh, can we get some hot lemon water, please."

The waitress gave Yami a sexy smile as she went back into the kitchen. When she came back she handed the glass of steaming water to him. Yami passed it to Yugi who took a hesitating sip. Shuddering, Yugi stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yami smiled.

Yugi cocked his head to the side, "You're wondering what happened last night."

"If you don't want to talk about-"

"It's alright. I don't mind."

After Yami had paid for their breakfast, and a lot of protesting from Yugi, they started walking towards the park. All the while Yugi explained about the evenings events.

"Kurisu is my ex-boyfriend. Well, sorta. I'm not so sure. We have an on-off relationship. But, for the last two years. . . . he's become more possessive, more violent. More intimate." Yugi looked down at his feet.

Yami clenched his fingers into a tight fist, "Did he do anything to you?"

Yugi was silent. By this time they were in the park. Yami gazed down at his Aibou's face. His beautiful amethyst eyes were now glazed over and tears were building up in the corners of his eyes. Yami took one of his hands and made his way to a more secluded part of the park. They sat under a tree with Yami facing Yugi.

"Did he do anything to you, Yugi?"

Said person brought his knees up against his chest, bowing his head. And ever so slowly, he nodded, "My parents and Heba were away. Just for one day. Kurisu came over after one of his games. He was drunk, and that was that. He said he had to blow off some steam. His team lost, you know."

Yugi laughed bitterly, and Yami saw a tear slide down one of his smooth, round cheeks. "When we first started going out, he was sweet, nice. Everything you want for a boyfriend. But after the first year, he started beating me. If I didn't make it to a game. If I said the wrong things in front of his friends. H-He used to s-s-say he loved me. B-But after he. . . did that to me. I didn't believe him anymore. I started drifting away, I guess. I didn't tell anyone what he did. Heba noticed. I know he did. But, he didn't want to hurt me anymore than I already was."

Tears were now streaminf down his face. Yugi's body racked with sobs as he cried.

Yami watched silently. His heart aching painfully in his chest. Yugi had, unknowingly, started rocking back and forth. A sharp pain in his hands, brought Yami back from his furious thoughts. He glanced down at his fingers, and on there on his palm, were five bloody crescent marks. He'd clenched his fists so tightly, that he'd cut through the skin.

With a sigh, Yami crawled across the grass and sat next to Yugi. He pulled the weeping boy into his lap and soothingly rocked him.

"Shh shh. It's ok, Yugi. Everything's alright. But, will you promise me one thing?"

Yugi lifted his red, tear tracked face to nod slowly.

"If this, Kurisu, guy ever comes near you. Call me, ok? And in return, I will promise you. I will never let you down," Yami's eyes held a gleam of love and protectiveness as he held Yugi closer. "I will never, let him hurt you ever again."

The darker teen leaned down to press a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "Yugi. . . If there was someone out there. Who loved you for years, would you love them back? Even if that person feels as if he isn't worthy of you." Yami almost chuckled as he said this.

Meanwhile, Yugi sniffed, "I think I might already love him."

The small teen smiled softly and nuzzled his head in the crook of Yami's neck. But, Yami could still feel the warm, salty tears run off Yugi's face and onto his shirt.

**SO? What do you think?**

**Now, please press that wonderful button down there that says "review this chapter". :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**LL: Ello! :) Yes, without the H. I know I shouldn't be happy, but I am elated at the moment. Wanna know why? School got evacuated! I feel so happy. :) :) :) I was going to wait till the weekend to post this update, but you can thank the school for closing that you got this chapter. I'm not gonna keep you any longer. . . Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**First Day Of School**

"I look like a nerd."

Heba complained loudly, as he rotated in front of the mirror.

Yugi giggled, "You don't. Because if you do, then I also look like a nerd." He said.

Heba frowned and crossed his arms, "You look cute in blue, Yugi. I don't."

"Heba. . . We're twins."

"So?"

". . . . . ."

Yugi looked at his brother with a sideways glance, then stood up, and walked out their bedroom. He could hear Heba calling for him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Grandpa."

Solomon looked up from one of his game magazines, "Oh, morning, Yugi. Is Heba still getting dressed."

Yugi shook his head, saying, "Nope. He just doesn't like the uniform." He took out a bowl and a box of his favourite cereal.

Upstairs in the brother's bedroom, Heba's mobile rang shrilly. Scowling at his reflection with distaste, he answered the ringing device.

"Hello?"

_"Heba? It's Yami."_

"Really? I had no idea. So, how was breakfast yesterday with Yugi?"

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

Heba heard genuine concern in Yami's voice as he related his and Yugi's Sunday morning. By the time Yami had finished, Heba's face was white.

"H-He raped him?" Heba's stomach clenched. He felt nauseaus.

Even on the phone, Yami could practically see Heba looking sick, _"Heba? Listen, I'm leaving for school now. How about we get together and talk over this with the others?"_

Heba nodded, forgetting that Yami couldn't see him, "Y-Yeah. I can't b-believe Yugi didn't tell me. Why didn't he? Doesn't he trust me? I'm his brother. . ."

Yami sighed on the other end, _"I don't know, Heba. But we're gonna help Yugi through this. All of us."_

They said goodbye and hung up. Heba collasped on his bed, looking hurt, sad, and angry. Hurt that Yugi hadn't told him, even though he had suspected it. Sad because who could ever have done something so terrible to his brother. And angry at Kurisu. Furious even.

Heba clenched his fists and slung his pack onto his shoulders. Putting on a fake smile, he went down to the kitchen. His grandpa and Yugi sat there eating breakfast. Yugi looked up with a broad grin, "What's wrong, Heba? You look like you're gonna be sick."

Heba shook his head weakly, still smiling cooly, and said, "We have to get going or we'll be late for school on our first day, a record." Heba winked.

**Yu-Gi-Oh-Yu-Gi-Oh-Yu-Gi-Oh-Yu-Gi-Oh**

"What? Are you playing with me?" Atem grabbed the lapels of Yami's jacket and tried to pull him off the ground. Seeing as how both were the same height, he was only able to drag his brother closer.

Atem's ruby eyes were glinting in the sunlight, his anger reflecting off them.

"I wouldn't joke about something this serious." Yami growled. He pushed Atem away. "But if that-that guy, even thinks about going near Yugi. I will kill him. I will make sure he never touches Yugi again. I will tear his balls-"

Atem's elegant eyebrows rose, "You don't have to talk about his balls, Yami. And I'm gonna be right behind you all the way. No one gets away with doing THAT to my boyfriend's brother."

Yami smirked, "Heba's your boyfriend, now?" He asked slyly.

Atem glared at him and smacked him upside his head. "Loser. At least I have a boyfriend."

"I will have a boyfriend soon enough."

"Sure you will."

"I WILL!"

"Sure."

"I said-"

"What are you guys fighting about now?"

Yami and Atem looked over their shoulders. Behind them, Heba and Yugi were running towards them. The first immediatly latched onto Atem while the latter stood nervously beside Yami.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi gave an angelic smile.

Yami felt his heart melt, "Hey."

He wrapped an arm protectively around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him slightly closer to his chest. He smiled when the younger blushed. He looked adorable when he blushed.

Meanwhile, Heba was staring at Yugi, as if urging him to do something. Yugi's already pink cheeks reddened. Exchanging looks with Atem, Yami cleared his throat.

"Something going on with you two?"

"No." Heba answered with a sweet smile.

Then he glared at Yugi who seemed to shrink back. Yugi pouted, then, hesitantly, put his arm around Yami's middle. Yami blinked when Heba, satisfied, kissed Atem's cheek and whispered something in his ear. Atem nodded.

He looked at his brother, and waved, "See you two later. I'm gonna help Heba get his class table."

Once his brother was out of sight, Yugi pulled his arm off from Yami's waist and wrapped it instead around his chest, "Sorry about that, Yami. Heba just thinks I need to be a little more open." He said softly, looking at his shoes.

Yami shrugged, "I enjoyed it." Then he slid his arm once again around Yugi's neck, this time forcing the younger to stumble into his chest. Yami smirked playfully, "I like being close to you, Yugi."

The familiar scarlet colour rose in Yugi's cheeks.

"Stop it, please, Yami." Yugi whispered, embarressed.

Yami chuckled and started walking towards the school's office. Atem and Heba were already at the front desk, a piece of paper between them.

"So, we at least have a few classes together. . ."

"Yeah, but I wish we had P.E. with you." Atem said, sadly.

Heba raised an eyebrow, "Why P.E.?"

Atem gave one of his sexy smirks, "So I could watch you shower. OUCH! What was that for?" He rubbed his sore arm.

Heba glared at him, "You're such a pervert!"

Yami glanced at Yugi, "Want to compare classes?"

"Ok."

Once Heba and Atem had left to go to their register class, Yami and Yugi stepped up. Yugi gave the receptionist his name and she passed a class table.

Yami examined the paper quickly, and grinned, "We have all our classes together except for biology."

Yugi frowned, "But doesn't that mean _we _have P.E. together?"

Yami nodded, oblivious to Yugi's flushed face. He took Yugi's arm and led him to their register class. Heba was already standing in front of the class, looking uncomfortable. Yami left Yugi next to his brother and took his seat at the back of the class, waiting for their teacher to show up.

Heba stepped closer to Yugi and they both pinched each other's arms. Yugi glared at him. Then he smiled at their teacher who'd just walked in.

"Oh, you must be the two new students. Hang on there, I'll show you where to sit."

The teacher walked to his desk and quietened his class. "Quiet, people! Quiet! That goes for you too, Mai."

A blonde girl pouted and folded her arms under her bust, looking defiant.

"Shut up, Devlin!' Their teacher yelled across the room. On a quieter note, he introduced Heba and Yugi. "They are new to our school, so try make them feel welcome. Uh, you, Mr Heba, you will sit in front of Atem Sennen. Yugi, you will sit in front of Yami."

Yugi walked past the many rows of desks, ignoring the looks he got from his classmates. Some were admiring, while others predatory. A burly boy stuck out his foot, and Yugi awkwardly stepped over it. Heba had made it to his desk safely, though he got some cat-calls.

When he sat at his new desk, Yami reached over his desk to squeeze Yugi's shoulder affectionatly. Yugi responded with a nervous smile. He mouthed "Thank you" and looked to the front, not noticing that Yami was staring at his back.

**LL: So, what do you think? Now, remember that the button that says "review this chapter" is you're friend. And it loves you. :P Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LL: Hi, sorry for the late update. It seems all my updates are late. School has me swamped, and I'm kinda annoyed at my friends. . . I need a vacation. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Shower Bullies**

"OW!"

It was the last period of the day, Yugi let out a cry as he slid down the rope and tumbled unceremoniously onto his rear. There were sniggers from his other classmates and Yugi flushed embaressedly. It was their gym period. Yami stood off to the side with Joey, Tristen, and Tea. He smiled sympathetically at his friend and shrugged. Yugi clenched his jaw and stood up, determination deep in his amethyst orbs.

Two long ropes with links in them were tied to the ceiling of the gym. Every student had to climb to the top of the rope and ring a bell to pass their first physical test. This was the third time Yugi had fallen. Try as he might, the short teenager couldn't get any higher than half the rope.

"Mr Motou, please, just step to the side. I'll mark you for participation." Coach Ishiko sighed warily, rubbing his eyes.

Yugi blushed darkly, but jogged back to his friends.

Joey punched his shoulder lightly, "Don't sweat it, Yug'. Everyone has a bad day in P.E."

"Joey, Yami! You're up."

Yami and Joey threw Yugi a grin, then rushed for their turn up the rope.

Yugi leaned against the wall next to Tristen, "How fast were you?" He asked.

The brunette male chuckled, "I was about a minute and a half."

Yugi groaned, and pushed himself off the wall so that he could stand in front of Tristen and Tea. "Ugh! I hate gym. I'm always the one who falls or trips or even trips when I fall!"

Tristen grinned, "Don't worry about, Yugi." He then glanced over the younger boy's shoulder, catching a glimpse of a certain busty girl who was clutching the rings of the rope. Without anoher word, Tristen hurried past Yugi and Tea to watch the girl struggle.

"So, Yugi. How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Tea asked in a cold voice.

Yugi, oblivious to the coolness, answered with a smile, "I don't know. Heba was the one who really arranged this. But, I'm glad he did. . ." He glanced back at Yami who was almost to the top of the rope. The youth was barely breaking a sweat, if anything, he looked like he was enjoying himself. A crowd of girls had formed at the bottom of the rope, hoping to see even a little of Yami's musculine chest.

Yugi found himself frowning as he surveyed the group. Tea caught his frown and smirked. Then, thinking quickly, she grabbed his arm and practically dragged Yugi putside, into the empty corridor.. Yugi allowed himself to be pulled and lifted his head to look at her. The rest of the class were still deeply focussed on the two on the ropes, so they didn't notice what was happening behind them.

"T-Tea! Wha-What are you d-doing?"

Yugi tried to slip out of her grasp, but the short haired girl tighened her hold. Tea laughed, "You're so cute, Yugi. You're such a good actor."

"Actor?" Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes. That's the only reason Yami even looks at you. I mean, he did almost kill you eleven years ago. I bet he is only feeling guilty."

Yugi quickly snapped at her, "It wasn't his fault. And you know it, Tea."

Tea snorted, "Sure. He probably feels bad that he _didn't _let you die."

She let the words sink in, and grinned mentally to herself. Yugi's eyes had lost the sparkle they'd gotten when he'd snapped at her. They were now pale, lifeless and glazed over. As if his body was vacant of his soul.

Tea, seeing she had succeeded, left him in the corridor and strode back into the gym hall. A few minutes passed, but Yugi didn't move. He just stared at the floor. The his eyes started stinging and tears fell down his round cheeks.

"I-I. . . hate. . . y-you." Yugi whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the dirty school tiles. Then he brought his knees against his chest and cried into his gym shorts. His body heaved with every sob that left his mouth. A few more minutes passed until Yugi was calm enough to look at the clock that was nailed on one of the corridor's walls. Just a few more minutes till school was over.

Yugi sniffed and pushed himself up off the floor. He didn't bother dusting his clothes down, but walked back into the gym and dragged his feet to the boys' shower rooms. The boys' shower room was alive with boys either showering, getting dressed, or just plain wrestling with their friends. The bathroom was a large rectangular room. In each of the four corners of the fully tiled room were two toilet cubicles. In the middle of the room were a series of shower heads. In the tiles were drains, that carried away all the water.

The bathroom was steamy, hot and smelly. Yugi almost couldn't breathe. Between the stench of boy's using the loo, the occasional farts (A.N. . . . It sounds almost scary) and the sweat, it was foul.

Yugi ducked under a large, bulky boy's arm to get to his locker. He was just reaching to put in the combination when a pair of strong, wet hands grabbed the back of his white shirt and slammed him face-first against the metal cupboards.

Pain spread like wild fire through Yugi's shoulder, but no sound escaped his lips. Instead he rolled over so that he was leaning against the cupboards on his back. The boy in front of him was a heavy set young man. Dark green hair struck out at all ends, and he was topless, showing off his large muscles to the rest of the class.

"Eh, you said he was cute, Kuyo. But you never told me he was such a looker." The boy smirked and knelt down next to Yugi.

He lifted a tanned hand to the younger's face and wiped away the bit of blood that was dribbling out of Yugi's nose. Yugi held in a whimper and glared as harshly as he could at the tall boy.

"Well, babe, you can call me Mitsu. You're very cute. Maybe we should get together sometime."

Mitsu leaned closer and bit Yugi's neck, drawing blood. By now, some of the boys who were showering had noticed what was going on, but refused to let anyone of Mitsu's goons know. They either finished their shower quicker and dressed, or just ignored the two boys.

Yugi clenched his fist as Mitsu grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Let. Me. Go. NOW!"

Yugi thrust his foot out, catching his captor in his crotch. Mitsu let out a strangled laugh, but released the smaller. "Fiesty. I like that."

Mitsu reached down again for him, but this time a different hand stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A rich, baritone voice hissed.

Mitsu chuckled, but anyone could see he was faltering slightly, "Hey, sorry there, Yami. I didn't know you already owned him."

Yugi lifted his eyes to stare blankly at Yami. The older teen's one hand had Mitsu's fist caught in a vice-like grip, the other was buried in his dark green locks. Yami yanked Mitsu's hair, effectively pulling him away from Yugi.

Behind Yami, Joey and Tristen had their fists at the ready, preparing to attack anyone. Mitsu shrugged casually with a grin. "I said I was sorry." He said in a mocking voice. With a final chuckle, he turned and swaggered out the bathroom, his friends following him loyally. Yugi threw his eyes downcast again.

"Yugi?"

He didn't look up. Yami's shoulders slumped, then he glanced over his shoulder at the remaining boys who were dressing. The bell had rung about a minute earlier and everyone was hurrying out.

"All of you! Get the bloody hell outta here!" Yami barked. He saw Yugi cringe and mentally slapped himself.

Joey and Tristen nodded silently at his order, but waited till the rest had left before following them. Once alone in the bathroom, Yami cautiously stepped foreward, till he reached Yugi. He sat next to the silent boy.

"Yugi? I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I left the gym to go looking for you. When one of the other guys told me about you and Mitsu I came back here as fast as I could." Yami said slowly and softly. But still, no sign from Yugi.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his tri-colourd hair. He looked sideways at Yugi. The smaller was staring at the floor, his blonde bangs falling into his face and hiding his eyes.

"Come here, Yugi. We have to get you cleaned up."

Yugi didn't even have time to think properly before Yami hoisted him off the floor. The older man easily held Yugi in his arms and turned the tap of one of the shower heads on. Then he put Yugi down carefully and held him in place, by placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

Yami commanded him quietly, "Stay."

He disappeared around to the other lockers. When he came back he had a sponge, a bar of soap and shampoo. Yami lay the things on the wet floor, then sat down, pulling Yugi with him. Yami wrapped an arm comfortingly around Yugi's middle and sat the younger in his lap.

"Take off your shirt." Yami's hand held the thin fabric in his slender fingers, ready to help Yugi take it off if he proved difficult.

Yugi shook his head, still not looking at Yami. "Yugi, if you don't take it off. _I _will."

Yugi's lip jutted out. Glaring slightly, Yami grasped the shirt and almost effortlessly pulled it over Yugi's head. Yugi's head snapped around, his glazed eyes staring angrily at Yami. "Don't touch me!" With loud grunts, Yugi tried to get away from Yami's soothingly warm hands. But the older wouldn't have it, he grabbed Yugi's waist and pulled him back down.

"Yugi! Don't fight me!" Yami grimaced when Yugi struck him in between the legs, but continued trying to hold the smaller down.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Yami could feel hot, salty tears falling onto his hands. "I hate you, Kurisu. . ."

This made the taller freeze. Yami manuvoured both of them so that they were sitting on the floor again. This time, both Yami's legs and arms were wrapped securely around Yugi's shaking boy.

Yami nuzzled his hair, "It's ok, Yugi. I'm never going to let him hurt you again. I promise. You're too special to me." Not even thinking, Yami kissed his hair and held him tighter.

Yugi sniffled, and raised bloodshot eyes to Yami's crimson ones. "That's not it." He said in a hoarse voice. "S-She said you d-d-didn't like me. That you hated m-me."

Yami's back tensed. "You can't blame yourself for what happened all those years ago, Yugi. It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. He could hear Yugi's voice breaking.

"I w-was sick, Yami. I know t-t-that." He said shakily.

Yugi could feel Yami shaking his head, "I was the one who took you out that day. It was me."

_"Aw, please, Mrs Motou. Atem is playing with Heba and I have no one else."_

_A chibi Yami pouted cutely. Mrs Motou laughed and ruffled his soft hair. "Maybe for half an hour. . ."_

_Yami grinned and nodded._

_"I'll get him."_

_Mrs Motou smiled and disappeared upstairs to Yugi's room. Her little boy had been staying home for the past two weeks with pneumonia._

_Mrs Motou opened Yugi's bedroom door softly, peering inside, "How you feeling, Baby?"_

_Yugi coughed and smiled weakly, "A lot better, Mommy. Can I go outside?"_

_"That's what I was coming to talk to you about. Yami is here and is wondering is you want to play with him."_

_Yugi grinned and slid out of his bed. He rushed to his closet, picking out a purple and blow coat and throwing it on._

_Mrs Motou smiled and sat on the end of her son's bed, "Now, remember, Yugi. If you start feeling sick, let me know. I don't want you getting any worse."_

_But Yugi wasn't even listening. The tiny, happy boy rushed downstairs and through the gameshop, almost colliding into Yami._

_"Hey, Yugi. Ready?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_Together, the two boys ran down the block to the park where their brother's were playing. Once they got there, Yami borrowed Atem's old ball and pulled Yugi to an open piece of grass._

_"Yugi!" Yami kicked the ball neatly, sending it whizzing into Yugi's legs._

_Yugi coughed loudly as he stopped and kicked the ball back. His usual pale face was bright red and his breathing was ragged. Yami frowned when the ball went to the side. Turning and running after the toy, he heard Heba scream. Whirling around he saw. . ._

_"YUGI!"_

_Yami stared in horror at the crumpled body of his best friend. Running to his fallen playmate, Yami gently nudged the boy till Yugi lay in his lap. Yami prodded his face softly, "Yugi? Wake up. Please, wake up."_

_Around him, he could hear voices and Heba's sobs. He could hear Atem trying to calm Heba. And he could hear sirens somwhere in the city._

_"Yugi. . . Please come back, I love you."_

Yugi risked a glance back at Yami. The elder was quiet, but his arms were still safely around him. Yugi was about to say something, but Yami was quicker.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean for you to almost die. I just wanted you to play with me."

With more determination in his voice, Yami stood up, bringing Yugi with him, "I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you again. Not Kurisu, not Mitsu, and certainly not Tea." Yami smiled. "I love you, Yugi. You're my best friend."

Yugi couldn't help but feel slight disappointment. A best friend. That's all they were to each other.

But, he managed a weak smile. Yami returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around him in a warm, loving embrace. But, eventually they pulled away.

"We have to shower, Yugi. In case you forgot, I spent my shower time looking for you." Yami grinned slyly, "I won't look at you if you don't look at me."

Yugi blushed scarlet, "Ok."

Yami chuckled as he turned his back to Yugi and started undressing. Yugi followed his lead and stripped down. Yugi hadn't known about the shower rules of bringing your own toiletries, so he had to borrow some of Yami's shapmoo and soap. Once both boys had cleaned themselves up, they walked out of the school together. By now everyone had left, even Seto, Joey and Atemu.

"Hey, Yugi, I can give you a ride if you want?" Yami offered hopefully.

Yugi blushed and nodded, "Yes, please."

Yami grinned and linked arms with him. Steering him to his car, Yami helped Yugi into the passenger seat, then ran around the front to sit in the driver's seat.

They drove in silence to the gameshop. When they reached the front entrance, Yugi opened his door and was just stepping out when Yami placed his hands on top of his.

Yugi stared at the seriousness in those crimson pools, "Yugi. If anyone tries to hurt you, call me. Phone, yell, text. Anything."

Yugi nodded and quickly slung his school bag over his shoulders. He rushed into the shop, glancing back every few steps to see if Yami was still watching him. It turned out Yami was watching him closely.

"Bye, Yami!"

"Bye, Yugi."

**Heh, I tried to make this longer. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**LL: Hey! So, I'm gonna make this short. . . READ AND ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Feelings Arising**

Yugi glanced over his shoulder as Yami drove away. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips when he saw Yami looked back at him. Yugi almost giggled when Yami's face went red and he turned back to the road.

Yugi watched the car disappear around the corner before opening the door to the Game shop. Walking in, the bell rang shrilly. Solomon looked up from his newspaper as his grandson walked towards the counter.

"And where have you been, Yugi?" He asked suspiciously.

Yugi looked down, "Sorry, grandpa. I had gym last period, and then I had some trouble with the showers." Yugi's face went scarlet as he remembered that he'd been naked next to Yami. Sure they didn't look or do anything, but still.

Yugi was all about forgetting what had happened, but his grandfather had different ideas. With a sly smile, he said, "Oh, well, glad to hear that. I thought you and Yami were out doing. . . _something_."

Solomon chuckled loudly when Yugi's face went even redder, "Grandpa!"

"What? I know you're gay, Yugi. Heba told me." Solomon stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "And Yami isn't as bad as teenage boys go. As long as he doesn't try anything. . . And you're not allowed in each other's bedrooms. . ."

"Grandpa!"

"Now, now, Yugi. It's perfectly natural for a boy to have these. . uh, feelings. It's called hormones. I think I read a page in a magazine-"

"GRANDPA!" Yugi almost yelled. His whole face was red, and he seemed to be cringing.

Solomon blinked, "I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable, Yugi." He looked like he was going to stop there, but he didn't.

"I'd understand if you DID feel this for Yami."

"Grandpa!" Yugi hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder and before Solomon could say anything else, he was bolting upstairs. Yugi ran through the lounge to his and Heba's bedroom. He pushed the door open and dropped his bag on the floor. He was about to leave when he heard Heba talking from somewhere in the room in hushed tones.

"Yeah, I'd like that too. . . . Maybe dinner or something?. . . Ok, I'll see you at school."

Yugi smirked and walked around to Heba's bed. Kneeling down, he caught sight of his brother's foot sticking out from under the bed. Why was Heba hiding under the bed, Yugi thought to himself.

"Heba? What are you doing?" Yugi asked innocently.

Heba jumped, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed. He glanced up from his squashed position under his bed and stared wide-eyed at him, "Um. . . Nothing?"

Yugi's nose scrunched together, "You're lying. Do you have a date with Atem or something?"

"You could say that."

"Heba, what's going on?"

Heba crawled out from under the bed, mobile in hand, "I could ask you the same thing. A little birdie told me that you and Yami are up to something. . . naughty?" Heba smirked evilly when his brother flushed. "So, is there anything I should know about?"

Yugi stuck his tongue out, "No! I just. . . had a little break-down in the shower room today."

Heba's gleaming eyes changed to worry, "Did something happen? Are you alright?" He asked.

Nodding, Yugi related what happened. Heba seemed pleased that Yami had comforted him. "Yami's a great guy. Oh, by the way, Yugi, mom called half an hour ago. She wants you to phone her back as soon as possible."

Yugi's face dropped, "What's wrong? Did Kurisu come back?"

"I think mom should explain." Heba said, wringing his hands nervously.

The twin brothers stared at each other for several moments, then four things happened. Yugi dove at Heba, who screamed like a girl, threw his cell phone at him, then took off running out of the bedroom. Yugi scrambled to catch the phone, yelling death threats at his twin brother.

Fumbling with the phone, Yugi punched in a few numbers then waited. It rang a few times before it was picked up by a familiar, feminine voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom."

_"Oh, Yugi. I'm so glad to hear you."_ Yugi frowned. His mother sounded so worried. Had something happened? Something that involved Kurisu?

"Mom, is something wrong?"

For a few seconds, Mrs Motou didn't answer. But evetually she took a deep breath and replied, _"Yes, there is. Yugi. . . Kurisu came by the house again yesterday. He and your father got into fight. It was more violent than the last time."_

"Is Dad ok?" Yugi questioned, the concern clear in his voice.

_"He'll be in hospital for the next few days, then we're leaving California. We've decided we needed a little vacation. It's just a precaution, Yugi. It is the safest plan till Kurisu calms down. We contacted some officials and a few security guards will be escorting us to the airport to make sure Kurisu and his gang don't try anything."_

Yugi held the phone with both hands, his eyes wide with shock. "Mom. . . Kurisu. . .I-"

_"Shhh, my Angel. It's not your fault."_

Tears built up in his eyes, "But it is. If I'd just been there, Dad wouldn't have been hurt. It's all my fault!" Not waiting for a reply from his frantic mother, Yugi dropped the phone and ran out the bedroom. He rushed down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He could hear Heba and his grandpa coming up to see what was going on, but he didn't care. It was all his fault. Yugi let out choked sobs as he leaned against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. Outside the bathroom door, Heba was banging his own symphony.

"Yugi! Yugi, open up! YUGI!"

"G-Go away." Yugi said, lying his head on his arms. "You should hate me. All of you. You, Mom and Dad, grandpa, Joey, Seto, Atem and Yami. . . YAMI SHOULD HATE ME!" He screamed the last part.

Heba yelled back through the door, motioning to his grandpa that he should get a hammer or ax. Solomon nodded mutely and disappeared to find the required tools.

"Why, Yugi? Why should we hate you? You did nothing wrong."

Yugi sniffed, "Because I've lied to you, hurt you, and I never do anything right!"

"How did you lie to me? You've always been open and honest." Heba said reassuringly. Solomon came back and inched towards Heba, carrying a heavy looking hammer and blunt ax.

He passed the hammer to his grandson and prepared to strike the bathroom door. But both armed males stopped when they heard Yugi say in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to be here. . ."

Heba and Solomon exchanged worried glances, then readied their weapons.

"Yami should hate me. You should hate me. Everyone should hate me."

"Why should we, Yugi? I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." Heba said in a strained voice.

He hated this. Why was Yugi handling the news so badly.

Yugi's soft voice broke his thoughts, "Because I'm dirty."

Heba's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out what Yugi was saying. Then, his eyes widend and, swinging his hammer dangerously close to Solomon's face, he started screeching. "HE RAPED YOU? I SUSPECTED IT, BUT I NEVER REALLY BELIEVED IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FRICKIN' ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA TEAR OFF HIS NUTS AND CRUSH THEM WITH A-"

"Heba?"

Heba stopped ranting, looking at his horrified grandfather. "What?" He asked with an innocent pout.

Solomon shook his head. Walking closer to the bathroom door, he spoke soothingly to Yugi. "Come out, Yugi. It's not your fault and no one's blaming you. We understand what Kurisu did. And Heba promises," Solomon looked sideways at Heba's red, enraged face. "that he won't freak out again."

They heard snivels from inside, "Really?" Yugi hiccuped cutely. His amethyst eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. His knuckles were white from clenching them so tightly and tear streaks stained his cheeks.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Solomon pressed his ear closer to the bathroom door, hoping to hear more clearly.

"Yeah? I'm right here, Yugi."

"I-I. . . wanna. . t-t-talk to Y-Yami." Came the soft voice.

Heba shared a confused glance with his grandfather, then shrugged. Disappearing into his and Yugi's bedroom, Heba hunted for the cell phone. When he found it, he dialed Yami's mobile and hurried back to the hallway.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Yami." Heba greeted him with a serious expression. "I know you might be busy, but would you be able to talk Yugi into coming out of the bathroom?"

_"What? What's wrong? What happened? Is he alright? I can come over if he needs me." _Yami bombarded Heba with questions.

Heba cracked a tiny smile, "He just really needs to hear from you. Yugi feels like everyone should hate him for what Kurisu did."

_"So, he told you?"_

Heba's eyes widened. "You mean, you knew?" He hissed.

Yami laughed nervously, "_The night you guys stayed over and Yugi had his breakdown. He told me then."_

There was silence on the other end, then, "Heba? You ok?"

Heba snapped at him, "Oh yeah. I'm just peachy. My brother's locked himself in the bathroom, he's been raped, and now he says everyone should hate him! Don't talk to me, talk to him!"

The raging teen thrust the phone at Solomon, who knocked on the bathroom door, "Yugi, Yami is on the phone."

There was a sound of a lock being opened, and Yugi peeped around the door. Solomon handed the cell to his grandson, who immediatly hid himself back into the bathroom.

"Yami?" Yugi sniffed.

"Hey, Yugi. How you doing?"

Yugi almost burst out crying again when he heard Yami's soothing voice, "Why doens't anyone hate me? Tea thinks you just feel guilty about what happened eleven years ago! Heba has Atem and they're happy without me! My dad is in hospital because of Kurisu! Everything's going wrong! I don't want to be here!" He wailed into the phone.

On the other line, Yami felt his heart aching. _"Yugi. No one hates you. What happened back then was not your fault, it was mine. I pushed you too far. But, don't you ever think that the only reason I'm around you is that I feel guilt. Of course I do feel guilty, but that isn't the reason. We love you, Yugi. Me, Heba, Atem, Joey and Seto. I love you. . ." _Yami found himself saying.

Yugi's face went red, and he ducked his head, "R-Really?"

_"Of course. You're the most sweet, kind, brave, lovable, and not to meantion, cute and innocent."_

"I'm not that innocent anymore." Yugi muttered quietly. He didn't realise that Yami had actually heard him.

_"Yugi! Just because that-that man raped you, doesn't mean that you're not innocent. You're special Yugi. And your first time will be just as special. You hear me? Kurisu wasn't your first, your first will be with someone who loves and appreciates you."_

Yugi smiled softly, "Thank, Yami. I'll be ok now. See you at school tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, Yami sounded reluctant to hang up, but in the end they did. Yugi opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. It was then that he saw his grandfather and brother both sitting cross-legged on the floor against the wall.

"Sorry, Grandpa, Heba."

Solomon stood up quickly, wincing when his back cracked unceremoniously. Heba snorted and ran forward to hug Yugi, embracing him tightly.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Sorry," Yugi apologised again. "I think I'm going to go to bed early, I'm not very hungry."

He smiled cheerfully at his family as they looked unconvinced. Eventually, he managed to escape to his bedroom. Heba and Solomon went back to the kitchen to make dinner. Closing his bedroom door softly, Yugi changed into his pajamas. He climbed into bed and hugged his pillow tightly. His eyes were closed, but tears started dripping down his face and onto his pillow.

"I don't want to be here." He whispered, holding back choked sobs.

**LL: So? What do you think? I tried to make it longer, hope I succeeded. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**LL: I'm so very sorry the late update. Between family problems and friend crisis's, I think I'm gonna keel over any day now. Well please, Read, Love, Review. RLR. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Comfort In Your Embrace**

"I swear, I'm gonna kill Tea if she says anything to Yugi again."

Yami growled lowly as he stared aimlessly out the window of the limo. Next to him, Nila was chatting animatedly with Mokuba. Kaiba and Atem were sitting across from him, watching his angered look with amusement.

"Oooh, Yami's got a boyfriend." Nila made kissing noises.

Yami growled and lifted his hand to hit her, immediatly Nila smiled sheepishly annd quietened down.

"Sorry, bro."

"Too late for apologies, Nila."

"I said I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do? You want me to mean it?" The dark haired girl squealed when Yami raised his fist again.

Then, without thinking, the fourteen-year old girl launches herself away from her older brother and into the lap of a blushing Mokuba. Mokuba's face turned redder when the others started laughing at him. The youngest Kaiba stuck out his tongue childishly and put his arms around Nila's waist, afriad that she would suddenly fly off.

Yami smirked and chuckled lightly, his fight with his little sister forgotten.

Atem piped up, "You two are so cute."

The limo stopped in front of the highschool. Clambering out, Atem glanced around for Heba. The two Motou brothers were nowhere to be seen. Seto didn't have to worry much, as he spotted Joey with ease. The shaggy blonde was walking across the street to the school building.

Grabbing his suitcase, Seto hurried to catch up with him. Yami and Atem stared wistfully after him.

"How come Seto gets a boyfriend with no drama, but we have the drama-rific boyfriends?" Atem said, pouting.

Yami smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "But, you forget that Seto has no personality. He's like a leech. . . I think. At least we have the hottest, cutest, sweetest boys in school."

Atem nudged his brother, "You're not dating Yugi yet, dude." He said, slyly.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, and at the rate Yugi's recovering. I don't think we'll ever get past the friend stage."

Then Atem answered him, "Well, get into his pants then."

"That's your answer with everything, Atem."

"I know. And it's brilliant." Atem said, waving his arms for a more dramatic effect.

Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not gonna sleep with him, at least, not yet. And I don't think Heba would like the way you were talking about Yugi. Especially what happened with Kurisu."

Atem's face fell. He looked down, ashamed, "Sorry. Don't tell Heba, please." He gave a forlorn, puppy face and Yami sighed.

"Fine, but-"

"Hey, you guys!"

The brothers whirled around to meet a bubbly Heba. Yugi trailed behind his brother, looking embaressed. Heba ran right past Yami and straight into the arms of his boyfriend. Not minding a bit, Yami strode toward Yugi.

"Hey. You okay?"

Yugi nodded, looking at his feet, "I'm sorry, about the whole crying thing." He apologised.

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, "You can call me anytime. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get going." He snaked his arm comfortingly around Yugi's shoulders.

The two walked into school together and, even Yami noticed, a few kids were staring at them. Yugi allowed himself to be guided into their first class, biology. Once again, the two boys sat together at a desk.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yugi?" Yami asked again.

"Yeah." Yugi replied, smiling tightly.

Yami glanced at the teacher, then back at Yugi, "How about we ditch school for the rest of the day?"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Ditch school? Won't we get into trouble?"

"Nah. These dopey teachers are as stupid as. . . as. . ." Yami looked around the classroom till he spotted someone. Then he grinned, "As stupid as Atem."

Yugi giggled and whacked his arm playfully, "You're so mean to your brother."

"So, do you want to?"

Yugi opened his mouth to decline, but Yami interrupted him, "Great, we'll leave our books in our lockers, then." Yugi closed his mouth in defeat, smiling softly.

About half an hour later, the bell rang for the end of the first period. Yami grabbed his partners hand and dragged him to his locker. Once they'd finished stuffing their books inside the cramped space, Yami led Yugi to the boys' bathroom.

"One of the teachers always check the bathrooms for bunking students so we're gonna have to hide in one of the cubicles." Yami stated apologetically. He pushed Yugi into a toilet cubicle and joined him inside, before shutting the door.

The cubicle was tiny. It had just enough room for both of them to be squished together. Yami swallowed when Yugi's hand accidently brushed his. . . . ahem, leg.

Then, lifting Yugi up suddenly, he set the younger on top of the toilet seat. Yugi squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"In case the teachers check the floor. They won't see our feet." Yami said wisely. It made Yugi question how many times Yami would ditch school.

Yami put a foot on the toilet seat and hoisted himself onto it with Yugi. Yugi blushed when their bodies bumped together.

Yami chuckled, "Sorry, Yugi. But, it'll only be for a few minutes."

Yugi nodded, his face heating up rapidly. He tried to lean against the wall, but almost screamed when he started slipping. Yami hurriedly wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist and pulled him closer. Yugi clung to Yami's shirt, afraid of falling.

Yugi buried his face in the front of Yami's shirt, trying to keep down the excited scream that was just begging to be let out. Yami laughed softly as he pressed their bodies closer. He hadn't planned this part, but he was enjoying it and Yugi wasn't protesting. **(A/N If any of you has ever been in this position with your boyfriend, IT ROCKS!)**

Suddenly the boys' bathroom door was slammed open and thick, heavy shoes stomped through the tiled room. Yugi jumped, unconciously grinding his body against Yami's. Yami held him tighter, soothing him.

The footsteps paced around for a while, then the bathroom door was opened and the steps receded. Yugi let out a relieved sigh and started laughing awkwardly. Yami chuckled, hugging him.

"C'mon." Yami stepped down off the toilet and helped him down.

Yugi was still laughing as he held onto Yami's shoulders to stop himself from falling off. Yami held onto the younger's wrists and pulled him down.

"S-Sorry. I-I just haven't h-had this much fun in s-so long." Yugi had tears running down his face as he clutched his side.

Yami cocked his head to the side, smirking, "You've never bunked school befor, have you?"

"N-no!"

Yami took Yugi's hand gently and led him out the cubicle. The elder of the two peeped out the the door, checking if anyone was there, then looked back inside the bathroom.

"Okay, there's no one there. We'll have to run, though, just in case. When I say go, run." Yami instructed.

Yugi nodded, giggled rising in his throat. "Go!" Then the excited face disappeared and turned to one of horror. Grinning wildly, Yami grabbed his hand and dragged him out the bathroom, running for their lives out of the school. He could feel Yugi almost tripping, then thinking quickly, hefted him onto his back.

Yugi squealed when he heard the janitor shouted after them. Yami ran faster, laughing. Yami jogged about two blocks away from the school, gasping for air, but still roaring with laughter. Yugi slid off his back. His hair was blown back and he looked pale. But the look vanished and he started laughing like a baby hyena.

A few shoppers looked at them with concern, then shrugged it off and continued their day. Yami pulled Yugi closer, "You are the funnest person I've ever ditched with!"

Yugi beamed, "Really?"

"Heck, yeah!"

Yami glanced around the street, "I didn't bring much money with me today. How about we walk back to my place? My parents were leaving this morning for a work conference, they should be gone till next week."

"Sure." Yugi smiled at him.

Lacing their hands together, they made their way to the Sennen mansion. Yami had his own set of keys so he opened the gates and doors with no problem. As they stepped inside the chilly entrance hall, Yami pointed to the staircase.

"I can lend you some clothes if you want."

"Yes, please."

The boys raced each other to Yami's room. Yami reached it first and sprawled himself out on his bed. Yugi pelted inside the midnight blue decorated room, breathing hard.

"No fair. You cheated. You've got longer legs." Yugi accused.

Yami winked at him, amused. Then, making his way to his closet, threw out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Yami left the room for Yugi to change, and when the younger walked out, Yami's heart skipped a beat.

Yugi was wearing a pair of black jeans with a tight, form-fitting black tank top. Yami grinned weakly and tore his eyes from Yugi's body. Yugi walked downstairs as Yami took the time to get dressed.

The crimson eyed teen came down in a pair of leather pant and a similar black tank top. Yugi's face went red and he looked down, shuffling his feet. Yami grinned inwardly as he caught the blush.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Yami asked, folding his arms suggestively.

Even with Yugi's bangs hiding his face, Yami could see the hot blush darkening to a shade of deep scarlet. Yugi nodded silently, still staring intently at his sneakers. The short teen tried to walk without looking up and almost walked straight into the couch. Chuckling, Yami lay his hands on Yugi's shoulders and steered him to the couch.

They chose a movie and settled down on the leather sofa to watch _'The Dark Knight'_. Less than two hours later, the movie was rolling credits and Yami had his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yami turned to look at the teen. He really wanted him. Right now.

Then, without even realising what he was doing, Yami leaned down to the smaller's neck and traced kisses down the soft, alabaster skin.

**LL: Heheheh, so, what do you think? There might be a huge make-out scene in the next chapter or a heartbreaker. (sighs mockingly) I guess it depends on how nice the reviews I get are. . . ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**LL: Wow, it's almost been two weeks since I've last updated. Sorry, but anyway, please enjoy. RLR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Breaking In Front Of You**

Yugi stiffened when he felt cool lips press against his neck. At first he blushed, but then images of Kurisu jumped into his mind. Ripping himself away from Yami, the short teen looked fearfully towards him.

"I want to go home."

Yami stood and looked at him with a mixture of shame and sadness, "Yugi. I. . I didn't mean. ."

"I want to go home." Yugi said again, not looking into the crimson eyes.

"Yugi, I didn't even-" Yami tried to wrap his arms around his small frame, but Yugi stepped back.

He clutched his hands close to his chest and screamed, "Don't!"

Yanking his hands back, Yami stared at him, not knowing what to do. Yugi glanced at him, then turned around and fled out of the mansion.

There was loud bang of the front door slamming shut, and Yami walked as if he were in a daze to look out the lounge windows. He watched as he saw Yugi bolt down the long, winding driveway. He saw Yugi stumble a bit, but he stood back up and continued hurtling to the gates.

Yami turned and walked slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got into the blue decorated room, he closed the door softly. His scarlet eyes were galzed over as he leaned against the door for support.

"What the hells wrong with me!" He cried, jamming his head backwards and against the hard wood of his door.

Yami whimpered and slid down the wall, till he sat on the floor. Raising a hand, he felt the back of his skull. It felt sore, warm and sticky. Twisting his fingers through his hair, Yami brought his hand to his face and inspected it. There were a few lone hairs sticking to his slender hands, but the thing that caught his eyes, was the blood that streaked it.

"Damnit. . ."

Yami blinked, spots were creeping into his vision. Cursing, he tried to stand up and managed to fall forward in a crawling position. From where he lay, he could hear the front door open.

"Yami! What the hell's going on? Why was Yugi running home?"

Groaning, Yami heard his brother's heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

~Yugi~

The short teen ran down the driveway, only pausing when he almost fell. Pictures of Kurisu still flooded into his mind.

_"You're such a slut!"_

_"Worthless piece of crap. No wonder no one wants you around!"_

_"You knew this was important for me. But, you're just so special that it doesn'y concern you. Whore!"_

Tears stung his eyes. He came to the gate to see that it was already opening. Yugi rushed through them, catching a glimpse of Atem as he drove his car up. Atem's head turned as Yugi ran out, and he watched, shocked, as the younger carried on running.

Yugi ended up running all the way home. By the time he reached the game shop, his tears were dry but stains ran down his cheeks. Sniffling, Yugi pushed open the door cautiously. He winced when the bell chimed.

"Hello, welcome to. . . Yugi?"

Yugi lifted his eyes to meet his grandpa's concerned ones. He knew he must look terrible. His face felt swollen and his eyes were sore.

"Hey. . . Grandpa." Yugi said nervously.

Solomon Motou came around the counter and walked up to Yugi. He put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and looked closely at his face.

"Where were you? What happened?"

"I. . . Nothing happened. Just a. . . . . . misunderstanding."

The old man didn't accept it. He heard a patter of feet and the next thing the two of them knew, Heba had come downstairs. He took one look at his twin's face and was at his side in seconds.

"Who am I punching, Yugi?" He asked grimly.

Yugi shook his head, tears threatening to fall again. But when Heba put his arms around him, Yugi broke down sobbing. He cried into his family's shoulder.

"H-He wasn't d-d-doing anything bad. It w-was just a littlek-kiss. Then Ku-Kurisu's face po-popped up and I c-c-couldn't take it." He wailed.

Heba and Solomon allowed him to fall onto them. They each took one of his arms and helped him upstairs to the adjoining living area. Gently, they sat him down on the couch where he immediatly curled into a ball.

Heba growled, "You'll take care of Yugi, won't you, Grandpa?"

Solomon looked at him. Heba's body was tense, his hands clenched into tight fists. So tight that his knuckles were white. The boy's face was set with rage and his normally calm, violet eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Their grandpa nodded, "Just don't do anything you think you'll regret later."

Heba nodded. He straightened up and made his way out the house. Yugi didn't even notice that he was leaving.

Heba walked through the streets with such a furious expression on his face, that any passer-by would shrink back if his anger filled glare went on them. He strode through the city quickly and was soon standing at the tall, steel gates of the Sennen's. He pressed the door bell and heard it ring. Then Atem's voice came on the intercom.

"Hey, Heba. . . Um, I think I know. . . why you're, uh, here."

The gates opened and Heba stomped up the driveway. He saw Atem hurrying down the tar towards him and shrugged him off when the elder tried to calm him.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot!" He shrieked. Atem put a hand on his arm, trying to stop his rampage.

But, then, Heba grabbed his arms and shoved him away. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Atem spoke up, looking a little scared, "Yami isn't doing so well, now, Hebs'. Maybe tomorrow. Next week?"

Ignoring his futile attempts, Heba reached the front door and pushed it open. It hit the wall and Heba walked in. The first thing his saw was Yami stumbling down the stairs. He didn't even notice that a bandage was tied firmly around Yami's head.

Seeing red, Heba walked straight up to him, lifting one of his hands. Yami opened his mouth to say something. But, Heba pulled back his fist and swung it straight into the older teen's face.

Yami fell against the railing and looked up at Heba, breathing hard.

Heba pulled back his fist again, "How could you do that? How could you do that to Yugi?"

"Heba, I didn't. . ." Yami's head rolled to the side as he pushed himself up. "I didn't even realise what I was doing till. . . I was doing it. I had. . no idea. . ."

Yami moaned when another one of Heba's fists came into contact with his face. This time, it sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Heba! DON'T!"

The angry teen felt hands grab his shoulders and drag him away. He was spun around to meet Atem's concerned face.

Atem swallowed under his boyfriend's gaze. "Look closely at my brother, Heba."

Heba scowled and glanced over his shoulder. He almost gasped at the sight.

Yami's face was bruised and battered, he hadn't even tried to defend himself from Heba's wrath. The bandage that had once been secured around his forehead was now around his neck and Heba could see dark, drying blood on it. From Yami's lip, blood drizzled down his chin. His eyes were downcast.

"What happened to him? I couldn't have done all that with just a few punches." Heba said finally.

Atem let go of Heba, and explained softly, "I found him in his room bleeding. Apparently when Yugi ran off, he was upset and banged his head against the wall. I think he's truly sorry, Hena."

Heba looked away, "Why did you do it, then? You knew Yugi was going through a bad time."

"I really don't know. . . One second we were having a blast around the house, next thing I know I was kissing his neck and then he just. . . left." Yami managed to speak. Atem walked around Heba and helped his wounded brother to stand up.

"I'll get some more bandages." He said simply.

Heba crossed his arms, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because. I would never do anything that would hurt, Yugi." Yami said, looking up with sad eyes.

"Why do you even care so much about him? You have all the girls' in school after you."

"Because, he's the first person I've ever. . . really. . . . . loved."

Heba's glare softned, "I realised that the first day when we came back. You know that? The way you looked at him." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for. . . hitting you."

Yami gave a smile and Heba grimaced, "You've got blood in your teeth."

There was silence, then the two chuckled sheepishly. Atem came back with a small medicale kit. He made Yami sit down and he cleaned the many bruises that littered his face.

"Ow! That stings." Yami groaned, trying to lighten the tense mood. "What do I do about Yugi?"

Heba mulled over the question, "I don't know. I've never tried to make-out with my brother. But, if you care about Yugi as much as you say. Try do something romantic, but heartfelt as well."

"You're going to help me win your brother over?" Yami asked, looking stupified.

Heba shrugged and gave a smile, "I'd rather you dated him than any of those other jerks in school." He said. "So, operation 'Get Yugi' is underway. Are you in, Atem?"

Atem gave a thumbs up and Yami grinned with bloody teeth.

**LL: Ooooh. So, what do you think? Please press that wonderful button down there to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LL: Wow, it's almost been two weeks since I've last updated. Sorry, but anyway, please enjoy. RLR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi,if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Stand Together**

The next day Heba and Yugi left for school earlier than usual. Heba had expected as much as his brother was still shook up from yesterday's events.

Yami had tried calling Yugi for about three hours after Heba had returned home. Atem had driven him back to the Game shop where he had kissed him goodbye, before driving back to the Sennen mansion.

The two Motou twins walked down the street in silence. Heba glanced at his quiet brother and nudged him gently, "Are you ok?"

". . . Fine." Yugi answered softly. His amethyst eyes stared at the pavement.

"So," Heba tried another tactic. "I'm going home with Atem after school. You'll have to walk home by yourself, I guess."

"Sure."

Yugi shrugged. Heba frowned, "Was it really that bad, Yugi?"

The tri-colour haired teenager looked up questioningly, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When Yami kissed you."

"I don't know."

"C'mon, Yugi. You can tell me."

Yugi lifted enraged purple orbs to glare at him. "No, I can't. Because you don't get it. You're not the one who had to go through. . . EVERYTHING!"

Yugi's chest tightened as he fought not to cry, but his eyes stung and water welled up. Yugi shifted his school bag further onto his shoulder and bolted down the street. He ran the rest of the way to school, with Heba staring after him.

Yugi reached the looming school building fifteen minutes earlier than normal. Jogging inside he immediatly went to his locker and fiddled with the combination.

Swinging the metal door open, he was greeted with a shock. Cards, flowers, and choclates fell out. His school books had been pushed to the side of the tiny compartment and in their places were a stack of expensive, beautifully wrapped chocolates and a collection of cards. Some of the cards had a glassy picture on the front while others had a frilly, thin paper. The flowers were what caught Yugi's attention the most.

There were roses, lillies, daisies, purple lilacs, orchids and violets. The flowers took up all the remaining space that was left in the small locker.

Yugi frowned and reached up. He tore the flowers out of his locker and threw them aside. His heart started aching again as he threw the chocolates and cards out as well. The few early students in the corridors watched as the petite boy kicked the presents away. His eyes were narrowed, but tears were slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Yugi reached again into his locker, but froze when he saw a picture pasted in the back of his locker. It was a photo of him and Yami when they were kids. Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap with the elder's arms wrapped lovingly around his waist, pulling him close. They seemed to be about five or six. Both little boys had wide, bubble like eyes and innocent features.

A small smile tugged at Yugi's lips as he gazed at the photo. It looked so sweet and right, even when they were young. They just looked perfect together. Yugi traced his finger across Yami's and his faces. But, then his eyes widened as the picture somehow changed.

Yami's face melted and in his face Kurisu's dark, smirking face came into focus. Yugi's young face was transformed into his teen years. But the look on Yugi's face was fear.

Yugi gasped and drew back, slamming his locker door shut. His foot got tangled up in some of the flowers long stems and he felt himself falling backwards. Yugi let out a tiny cry as he landed in a heap amongst the flowers, chocolates and paper cards. He let out a choked sob as he covered his face.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's head snapped up. When he saw Yami rushing towards him, he stood up on shaky legs. Then he turned and fled. Yugi could hear Yami's footsteps coming towards him.

"Yugi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Yugi ran around a corner and nearly collided with Seto and Joey. He gave them a fleeting apologetic glance before running off. He could hear Yami's shoes skid across the floor, but then they stopped. Yugi looked over his shoulder as he continued fleeing. The look on Yami's face broke his heart.

The crimson eyed teen looked so ashamed and hurt. He stood in the middle of the corridor, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He had a black eye and his nose looked slightly swollen. Yugi then remembered that Heba had left him for a few hours when he'd come home crying the day before. Heba must've done that, Yugi thought.

~Yami~

Yami stopped in the corridor and watched as Yugi fled from him.

"Yugi. . ." Yami murmered as the teen disappeared.

Kicking his shoe against the wall, he hissed in pain.

"Yami," Heba hurried next to the pained teen with Atem next to him. "What happened? There's a mess in front of Yugi's locker."

Yami grimaced, "I guess he didn't like the flowers."

Heba gave him a tiny smile. "From what I heard, he threw them all out his locker." He said.

Yami groaned and smashed his head against the wall, "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you kinda are." Atem said, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Heba elbowed him. "Be nice."

"Only if I you're nice." Atem said huskily.

Yami watched as the smaller as the two blushed. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, "Ok. Ok. I'm leaving. I know when I'm not wanted." He said.

Yami walked back to Yugi's locker and looked at the remains of his presents. A crowd of girls were crawling on the floor trying to get the gifts. One in particular ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Oh, honey! I knew you loved me back." Tea squealed as she tried to smooch him again.

But this time, Yami was prepared. He shoved her away and wiped his mouth. "Don't. You. Dare. Do. That. Again." He growled.

Tea looked hurt and linked her arm through his, "Oh, come on, babe."

Yami's eyes glittered in rage as he controlled the urge not to hit her. "Get away from me, Tea. Or else."

Tea opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again when she caught Yami's enraged face. She took a few steps back and watched with fearful, blue eyes as the teen strode calmly to the mess of cards. He barked once at the girls who were salvaging the gifts to move it.

Once the girls had backed off, Yami stared down at the flowers. The chocolates and flowers were mostly taken, but the cards were left in a pile. Going down on one knee, Yami collected the cards and put them in his bag.

Then, slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Yami started towards class. As he sat next to Yugi for most of the classes, he looked foreward to the periods. But, somehow Yugi had managed to switched seats with someone else. A curvy, blonde girl sat next to him now.

Lunch was an awkward experience. Heba and Yugi had sat together outside with Joey, while Seto had grudgingly sat with Yami and Atem.

The rest of the day passed, and the last period of school came quickly. It was gym.

Yami's eyes kept on glancing back to Yugi as he changed into his blue gym short and white T-shirt. But, instead of staring at his body, Yami found himself searching Yugi's face for any emotions. The boy hadn't spoken to anyone the whole day, and it was beginning to worry him.

P.E. was outside for a change. The coach had brought a duffle bag of soccer balls. He divided the class into four teams. Girls against girls and boys against boys. Yami and Yugi had somehow ended up on opposite teams. After two matches, the coach Ishiko allowed the class free time.

Most of the girls went off and sat down in groups, chatting to their friends. The boys took out more balls and had seperate ball games. Yugi hadn't wanted to sit by himself so he joined the rest of the class in playing soccer. Yami refused to leave Yugi so he joined in as well.

Once again they were on opposite sides. The two look-alikes kept glancing at each other. At one point in the game, the ball was kicked to Yugi. Shocked, Yugi did the only thing that came to mind. He kicked it.

The ball soared over the boys heads as they all stopped and gawked at him.

"Heads up!"

Yugi saw Yami lift his head, then. . .

THWUMP **(If there is such a word)**

The ball collided with Yami's head. Everyone watched as Yami swayed slightly, then fell foreward in a dead faint. Before Yami blacked out, he heard a soft, melodic voice scream.

"Yami!"

**I hope this update makes up for it's tardiness. Oh, and on another note, if anyone of you has ever been hit in the head and then passed out. It isn't a fun experience. But, they sent me home from school. :D :D :D Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LL: Thank you so much for reviewing. I feel so happy! Heh, I squeal like a fangirl whenever I see a new review. Anyway. . . RLR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Wacked Out**

Yugi watched with horrified eyes as the soccer ball flew through the air and slammed into the back of Yami's head.

"Yami!" The short, tri-colour haired boy was only frozen for a second before he was sprinting, along side the rest of his class, towards Yami's crumpled body. He was one of the first to reach him and fell to his knees next to Yami.

"Yami! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I swear!" Yugi stuttered as he pulled Yami's head onto his lap. Yugi's amethyst eyes searched his childhood friend's face. His eyes were closed and his face was looking pale. Coach Ishiko shoved his students aside and came down beside Yami and Yugi.

"Sennen! Open your eye's, boy." The coach shook Yami gently, then frowned. "Someone call an ambulance and his brother. Now!" He yelled. The crowd dispersed and Coach Ishiko put his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Did you move him, Motou?"

Yugi nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, "Y-Yes. Just his head."

The coach sighed and nodded, "Alright. We'll have to see if that affected anything."

The two stopped when they heard Yami mumble. Yugi strained to hear what he was saying, "Y. . . Yuu. . Yugi. . . . So. . so sorry. . ." Yugi blushed and glanced at their coach. The teacher had a sidelong smile on his face.

"So, are you two a couple or something?"

"N-No!"

"Heh, that's what I told myself before I met the man I married."

Yugi's eyes snapped towards his coach's, "You're. . . gay?"

The middle aged man gave a small nod. In the front of the school, sirens wailed. From the school building two teenagers were running across the field. Yugi smiled softly when Atem and Heba rushed up to them. Atem chuckled mockingly, "I always knew you'd get banged in the head, Yam Yam!"

Yami groaned in his sleep and held on tighter to Yugi's legs. He buried his face into the younger's shirt, enjoying his sweet scent.

"Yu. . . gi." He whimper again.

Heba clapped a hand to his mouth and giggled, "You know what? I like Yami better when he's unconscious." He spotted coach Ishiko and his laughter died away. "Oops. Sorry, sir."

Ishiko gave him a smile, "Don't." He winked at Heba, then looked up as medical people ran towards them with a stretcher. They stooped to pick up Yami, but when they noticed that they couldn't pick up the boy without bringing Yugi along. They stuffed both of them inside on two stretchers.

Yugi leaned uncomfortably against the stretcher and he tensed when he felt Yami squirm. The elder snaked his arms securely around Yugi's middle and cuddled against him.

On the seats to the sides of the ambulance, Heba and Atem scrambled inside. There was barely any room for the one emergency doctor who squished himself next to Atem. The ambulance took off and was at the front of the Domino General Hospital in no time.

Heba poked Yugi's arm, "I thought you were mad at him."

"I am!" Yugi growled.

"You have a very funny way of showing you're angry with someone. I should get Heba angry at me more often if he's like you." Atem howled with laughter.

Yugi managed to wriggle away from Yami and the unconscious teenager was pulled out of the ambulance and wheeled inside the massive, white hospital. Yugi, Heba and Atem ran after him, but as more nurses appeared, they found themselves left behind.

Yugi stopped in the corridor and watched helplessly as they took Yami away. Away from him. Suddenly a memory fleeted through his head.

_Sirens screeched as the ambulance drove away from the park. Yugi's eyes fluttered open, and in that brief moment that they were open, he caught a glimpse of Yami. The six year old stood on the edge of the park, watching with a scared expression on his face as his injured playmate was hurried to the hospital._

_"Yugi!"_

"Yami!" Yugi screamed. The salty tears he'd held back were now now running down his face. He lifted his hands to his cheeks and sobbed into them. Falling to the white tiles, Yugi cried into his arms. He felt a pair of strong arms lift him up and carry him away. He also felt his brother's smaller, cooler fingers press against his hands.

"Yugi. . . He's going to be alright." His brother said quietly.

Yugi then realised that Atem was carrying him to the waiting area in the hospital. He was set down on a chair and he immediatly brought his legs against his chest, burying his face in his knees.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Yami." Yugi sobbed, "Kurisu was right. I am worthless."

**LL: Sad, depressing, heartbreakingly cute Yugi. I feel sad now. . . But, your reviews will make me ecstatic! Just to let anyone who doubts the effects of getting hit in the head with a ball. . . . It is possible to get knocked out, I am proof of it. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**LL: Thank you for reviewing and, once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Please RLR, and for those that don't know what RLR means, it's 'Read, Love and Review'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Falling**

"How is he?"

Yugi lifted puffy, bloodshot, amethyst eyes to watch his brother get up and grab the attention of the doctor who'd taken Yami.

The kind eyed old man smiled grimly, "Mr. Sennen is fine at the moment, but he has a mild concussion and is unconcious. There was no real damage to the brain or any vital brain tissue, he's just going to have a very sensitive head and slight wooziness." The doctor turned to walk to the receptionist, but looked back over his shoulder, "Does the boy have a girlfriend or someone of importance to him named Yugi? He keeps repeating the name over and over. I'm getting a litle worried for his concern to the person called Yugi. It isn't healthy for someone as young as him to have an obssession over a girl."

With that said, the aged doctor walked off. Heba, meanwhile, was frozen in place, staring after the man. Yugi glanced from Heba to Atem, then back to his brother, "H-He. . . He's callin m-me?"

Atem, who was still sitting beside Yugi, nodded numbly, "Damn, he must have it bad for you."

Heba watched Yugi as his facial expressions changed. First it was shock, then sadness, followed by a furious look of rage. Yugi stood up, glaringly.

"I'm leaving." He said simply, turning to walk out the hospital.

He was just outside the hospital when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Angry amethyst met furious purple and Yugi felt himself shrink away from his brother, "How the hell can you just walk away from Yami?" Heba growled.

Yugi pushed his hand off his shoulder and looked squarely into his brother's face. But Heba wouldn't back down. The teen had had enough. This was getting out of hand.

Clenching the lapels of Yugi's shirt, Heba screamed into his face, "I thought you cared about Yami! After all he's done to help you. You just blow him off. He apologised to you and tried to make it up," Yugi thought he had finished and was about to reply when Heba continued, "He did everything possible to make you forgive him. He made one mistake and you hate him! I know you're going through a hard time going over Kurisu, but this is ridiculous! Yugi, grow up and get over what Kurisu did!"

Heba stopped when he felt Atem trying to restrain him. It was only then that he realized what he'd said. His fingers immediatly unclenched themselves away from Yugi's shirt and Heba stepped back, his face stricken with regret, "Yugi. . . I. . ."

Yugi's head was bowed, but both Atem and Heba could see the tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly, he looked up from the ground and Heba could barely contain the sobs in his own throat. Yugi's bottom lip quivered and Heba could see that he was trying to hold back the crying. But, it was his eyes that sent a jolt of pain through Heba's heart.

Yugi's eyes were glazed over, as if he wasn't really looking at anything. They held no emotion unlike the rest of his body. The bright, cheerful amethyst was gone, replaced by a deep mess of dead purple. Yugi's voice shook as he spoke, "Y-You thi-nk," He choked up, "You t-think that I-I-I wan-wanted w-what Ku-kurisu d-d-d-did to m-me?"

Overhead in the sky, stormy, grey clouds gathered and thunder rumbled. Heba didn't answer as cold raindrops hit his warm face.

Yugi stared back at Heba. He lifted a hand to wipe his eyes and spoke in a strong voice that held no stuttering, "You make it sound so easy. 'Just forget who the hell raped you, Yugi.' That's all you ever say. But, you know what, Heba?" Yugi stepped close to his brother and glared at him, all the while speaking louder, "I can't forget. Whenever I close my eyes I see him, the same way he looked when he violated me. I can't just make his face disappear form my mind."

Turing to Atem, he spoke in a softer voice, "Just to put things straight. I never regretted the kiss. I. . . I just couldn't bear the thought of Kurisu doing that to me again. Tell Yami I'm sorry. But I don't want to stay here another second."

Yugi turned his back on his brother and walked away, his heart sore and his head aching.

Heba gazed after him as he disappeared out the hospital. He felt terrible. How could he have said that to Yugi? Yugi would never speak to him ever again. Heba's mouth opened up in an loud sob as he crumbled to his knees. The sky rumbled again and the light drizzle of rain immediatly turned into a downpour. Atem knelt next to Heba and cradled him in his arms.

"It's going to be fine, Heba," He tried to convince the petite teenager that shook in his arms, "I'm sure Yugi and you will be fine when you get back home."

Heba shook his head and pressed his head into the crook of Atem's neck, finding comfort in the warm flesh. A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting beside Yami's hospital bed, drenched from the rain.

The Sennen brother's parents had been called and would be coming in about an hour, so Heba and Atem waited silently for Yami to wake up. Heba sat in a plastic chair in the corner, his eyes downcast, hiding the shameful look on his face.

Atem was leaning over Yami, gently poking his shoulder as if prodding him to wake up. Poking his twin brother again, Atem grinned when Yami's face crinkled up with annoyance. His hand rose limply and swatted Atem's finger away.

Atem grinned and leaned close to Yami's face, "Time to get up, Yam Yam."

Yami groaned and, it took a full ten minutes, opened his eyes drowsily, "What happened? Where's Yugi? Is he alright Did he get the flowers?" He tried to sit up, but moaned and fell against the hopsital pillows.

Atem rubbed his shoulder, "Don't try and get up. You won't be able to. As for Yugi. . ." He looked at Heba, who had stood up and was coming towards them. "Heba should explain." He said quickly.

Heba stood at the bottom of Yami's bed, refusing to look him in the eye, "I told Yugi he should grow up and get over Kurisu. He said some things about how I never understood what happened to him and he said to tell you t-that he's s-s-sorry." Heba broke down and lifted his hands to cover his crying face.

Yami looked at him wordlessly. Then turned his gaze down to his hands. Then, looking up, he spoke to Atem, "Get me out of here, Atem. I need to see Yugi and, I think, so does Heba."

His brother laughed, "Yeah, right. How the heck am I supposed to sneak you out of a hospital without anyone noticing?"

Yami frowned, then pushed himself onto his elbows. He pushed one leg off the bed and swung the other next to it. Heba and Atem watched, amazed, as Yami tried to stand up.

**I think I did pretty well with this chap. :D What do you think? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**LL: Thanks for all the reviews. And please RLR! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Help!**

Yugi walked through the rain, drenched and shivering. His amethyst, black and blonde hair drooped around his shoulders and cold rainwater ran down his pale face. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he felt horrible and that he was alone on a street. The road was flooded over, with water coming over onto the sidewalk.

Yugi turned a corner and started walking down another deserted street. Suddenly, he pitched foreward into the road.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out as he landed in the freezing water. His knees burned from hitting the hard gravel and his hands were probably scratched as well.

But, instead of moving, Yugi just sat there in a crumpled heap on the side of the road, water whooshing past him and chilling him to the bone. Shivering uncontrollably, Yugi looked down at the water around. He saw tiny wisps of red was quickly surrounding him from all the cuts on his legs and. . . his reflection.

Tears stung his eyes as Yugi stared down at his face in the water. The rain droplets hit his reflection and the picture rippled and broke.

"Damnit. . . I didn't ask for this," Yugi rasped, his lips quivering. "I didn't ask for any of this!" He screamed at himself.

Yugi shoved his hands under the water and slammed his bare hands against the gravel, earning himself sharp, painful cuts to his fingers and palms. The redness in the water around him grew darker, but the tiny, amethyst eyed boy pulled back his hands only to smash them back against the road.

"I didn't want this! I didn't want to hurt anyone! I didn't want to leave Yami!" Yugi shrieked, banging his fists again, and again in pure torture. The hard rain beated against his face, muffling most of his agonized cries.

~Yami~

Heba and Atem watched as Yami pulled himself off the bed, panting. The crimson eyed teen pushed his body away from the bed and straightened his back, trying to look stronger than he felt.

"Atem," Yami spoke seriously, "Either, you help me out of this place, or I leave by myself to find Yugi."

Yami groaned and brought a hand to his temple. A splitting headache, and he felt so dizzy. The hsopital room spun a little, till Yami closed his eyes and reopened them to glare at his brother and friend. "I'm leaving then." He said.

Yami stumbled to a white chair in the corner, and grabbed his clothing, which was in a neat pile. Walking past Heba and ATem, he closed himself in the bathroom. Once dressed, Yami came out again to find that his room was empty. Ignoring that fact, he slipped his shoes and slowly and was about to sneak out the sterilized, white room when a loud hooting interrupted him. But, it sounded familiar.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Yami made his way to the open window. A cold draft met his face and Yami looked out to the heavy rain. He got a shock at what he saw. Atem sat in his car in the driver seat, with Heba next to him. Both of them were making gestures for Yami to climb out through the window.

Grinning, Yami lifted one stiff leg and then the other. He dropped onto the soggy grass, and almost fell backwards, before he hurried through the rain to the car. Heba pushed the door open for him, and grabbed his shoulder, yanking the poor, crimson eyed teen into the car.

Atem revved the car and drove quickly out of the hospital parking lot. The three of them kept their eyes out for Yugi as they drove down streets and alleys. The Turtle Game Shop was too far away for Yugi to have walked there, so they resorted to trying to find him around the city.

It was when Atem swerved past a lone car and rounded a corner that Yami caught sight of purple and black through the rain. Yami let out a small cry and leapt foreward to grab the driver's wheel. Atem let out a surprised gasp as Yami turned the wheel sharply and they skidded onto the sidewalk, away from where Yami thought he saw Yugi.

"What the-" Atem started, but he never got to finish. He had seen the small body lying lifeless in the fast-flowing water, near the side of the road.

Yami was already out the car and running towards Yugi. He fell to his knees in the water and grabbed at the cold body, pulling Yugi securely into his arms, "Yugi! Yugi? Open your eyes. Come on. Yugi!"

Heba opened his door and hurried towards them, shouting over the rain, "Get him in the car!"

Yami nodded numbly and wrapped his arms around Yugi, hoisting the boy bridal style. Yugi moaned and his head lolled to the side. Yami came back to the car and hopped inside, Yugi still in his arms. Atem immediatly started the car again.

Yami brougth his legs up and cuddled Yugi in his lap, trying to warm his chilled, white body. He took off his jacket and wrapped it snuggly around Yugi's torso. The boy gave a pitiful groan and tried to drape himself closer to Yami, eager to recieve warmth.

Atem spoke hesitatingly to Heba, "Should we take him to the hospita?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could just go back to your place. What time will your parents come home?"

"They're on a business trip to New York. We have the house to ourselves." Aem replied, "You and Yugi can spend the weekend with us."

Yami barely acknowledged their conversation. All he was set on was warming Yugi and examining his body. He saw Yugi's school trousers had blood stains on them, and Yugi's hands and knuckles were also scratched and bleeding.

Leaning down, Yami pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead and cuddled him tightly, "Don't worry, Little One. I'm right here."

**I hoped you enjoyed this, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm going away for the holidays to visit family. :) So I won't be updating any of my stories until somewhere in January. The place where I'm going only has computer problems. I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to the updates, but I hope you forgive me.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy New Years, everybody! :)**

_**Ringing**_

_Sparkles, frills and bright coloured bows_

_There is no unhappiness, crying or lows_

_When families reunite and Christmas comes_

_Songs are a delight and soft, melodic hums_

_Red, green, silver and gold_

_Christmas is the best time to behold_

_At every corner, trees and mistletoe hang_

_And christmas crackers are pulled with a bang_

_Have a very merry Christmas, with sunshine or snow_

_And make sure to eat lots of turkey or chocolate chip cookie dough_


	21. Chapter 21

**LL: Hey, everyone! I'm back! :) I apologise for the extremely late update, but I was involved in a car crash and was in hospital for two weeks under. . . intense care. . . . I'll try update as regularly as I can, but my stories will probably take a bit longer than usual to update. But I'll try as hard as I can. Now, RLR! (Read, Love, Review.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemxHeba**

**Recovery, In More Than One Way**

Yugi felt warm. As if he had been bundled up for a snow day. His body hurt and his head felt heavy. But it was a nice change from the freezing rain water in the street.

"Yugi. . .?" A soft voice asked quietly. A finger poked Yugi's arm gently.

Grunting, Yugi tried to turn his head away from the voice, but his head just rolled uselessly to the side. Cracking one ey open, Yugi saw the blurry face of Heba. His brother's amethyst eyes were bloodshot, but Heba smiled widely when he saw Yugi was waking.

"Nice to see you awake." Heba said, grinning.

Yugi weakly propped himself up on his elbows, "Where. . . Where am I?" He asked.

Heba gestured around the room, "The Sennen's. Yami broke out of hospital and came looking for you. We found you in one of the near-by streets." His face fell, and Heba seemed reluctant to say anything more.

"What else happened?" Yugi said raspily.

"Well, Yami practically ripped off his bedding and wrapped you in it. He was very quick to make sure you were ok. I cleaned you as well as I could, but I'd suggest you soak in a bubble bath for a while. Your hair looks awful." The twins giggled and Yugi lifted a small hand to run his fingers through his blonde, black and purple hair. He glanced at his hand and grimaced. "Ew."

Heba smiled softly, then took a deep breath and looked at his feet, "Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?" With some difficulty he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. Heba's eyes were downcast, his blonde bangs hiding his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you and Kurisu. You were right. I don't know what you've been through. If I hadn't b-been s-s-such an i-idiot you wouldn't h-have been hurt r-right n-n-now." Heba's bottom lip quivered and a tears ran down his face, landing on Yugi's blankets.

Yugi's heart ached as he watched his brother cry silently. Pushing his blankets off his arms, he wrapped a tired arm around Heba's shoulders and pulled him back onto the couch. Slipping a thin sheet around his brother, Yugi hugged him tightly, feeling like he wanted to sob. Heba sniffled and hugged him back. They hadn't done anything like this since they were kids.

"Um, should we come back later?"

Heba and Yugi looked to the doorway of the lounge. Yami and Atem stood there looking uncomfortable. Atem was still in his school uniform. His shirt was untucked. his shoes were off revealing a pair of dirty socks and he looked scruffy. The one side of Yami's hair was bedraggled and the sleeves of his t-shirt had dirt and dried blood on them. And, Yugi muffled a laugh, the zipper of his pants was down.

Heba wasn't as gracious as Yugi and snorted, "Nice undies, Yami. I guess I got your good side."

Yami got a stupid look on his face and it took a minute for him to realise what Heba was talking about. His cheeks went red and his hands swiftly fumbled at the zip to close it. Atem rolled his eyes and swaggered foreward, "At least he doesn't wear tighty whities anymore. Now that was a sight to behold. How's it going shortie?"

Yugi lifted his arms over his head then let them fall limply to his sides, "Could be better. Thanks for the car ride, by the way. Heba was telling me that you were lucky a cop didn't pull us over."

"I'm an awesome driver!" Atem said, looking offended.

Yami thumped his back, "Keep saying that and maybe we'll believe you." He said. Yami rubbed his temples and satt down in a chair across from Yugi. "How are you feeling?"

Yugi nodded, "Ok."

There was an awkward silence. Heba dried his eyes and stood up, "Atem! Breakfast!"

Atem frowned, "It's almost lunch time. You didn't eat breakfast."

Heba gave a sad pout, "But I feel like breakfast." He said.

"We're having lunch." Atem said with finalty.

Heba glared at him for a second before he did his plan-B. He pulled down his lips, widened his eyes and made them glisten with unshed tears. In the distance a sad song played, adding to Heba's game of the Puppy pout.

Atem groaned and stood up to go to the kitchen, "Fine, fine, fine. Just don't start crying."

Heba grinned and bounced after him. Yugi smiled after them and glanced at Yami. Said person was fumbling with his fingers, unsure of what to say.

"Are you aure you're ok?" Yami asked eventually.

Yugi nodded. "You're the one that snuck out of hospital. I should be asking you."

Yami shook his head, saying, "You were in worse condition than me. I-"

"Shut up, Yami."

Crimson eyes observed amethyst. Yugi was staring straight at him, but not in anger or sadness. It was affection. Yami opened his mouth to reply when Yugi pushed himself off the couch and hobbled to where Yami was sitting. Before he could comprehend what was happening Yugi was leaning close to him. The petite boy's lips ghosted over Yami's face before pressing a kiss as soft as a feather to his cheek. Yugi's eyelashes fluttered against Yami's as he pulled back.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. But, if you still want to, I would try it. . . with you." Yugi whispered.

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. But the feeling left immediatly and happiness overflowed. He grabbed Yugi's hands in his and stroked the younger's knuckles with a small smile. Looking up into amethyst jewels, Yami nodded, "I'd love it."

Yugi's cheeks flushed and he looked down, "So, what does this make us?"

"Uh, I guess, um, boyfriends?" Yami said uncertainly. "If you want to, of course. If you don't we can be slow-"

Yugi smiled and giggled, "I'd like it."

Yami gave a lopsided smile and leaned close to Yugi. Yugi stiffened. Sensing his distress, Yami craned his neck and pecked his cheek. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Ok?"

Yugi nodded. Suddenly, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Yami stood up and took his arm. Steering him to the couch, he lay Yugi down amongst the blankets and pillows. Yugi almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and his gentle, evened breathing was the only thing Yami cared about.

"Love you, Yugi." Yami said and kissed his forehead. He left Yugi to sleep, but he was oblivous to the pair of violet eyes that reopened to watch him leave.

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review. They make me happy. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**LL: Hi! Hi! I miss writing so much. But, I can't spend a lot of time on the computer anymore... My sister says it's in case I have an... um... what's the word? Oh, yeah. In case I have an 'epilesy attack' or something like that... :) I tried to make this longer, so please enjoy this chaper! RLR! Read, Love, Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Yugioh. But I do own the OC's.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like don't read. Tea bashing.**

**PAIRINGS: YugixYami, SetoxJoey, AtemuxHeba**

**Spending a Weekend with a Cold Part 1**

Yami looked over his shoulder, making sure that Yugi was alright, then made his way to the dining room. As usual, the Sennen's chef had served them a full meal. Heba and Atem sat together on one side of the long dining table while Yami sat across from them. He glanced down at the table and raised an eyebrow. Crunchy bacon, hot sunny side-up eggs, deliciously fried breakfast patties, sugary cereals, buttered toast, french toast dripping with syroup. and an assortment of fruit juices and creamy milk were ararranged neatly on a white table cloth.

"Heba? I think you're a freak." Yami said simply.

The smallest of the three looked up from his plate, still chewing a crunchy piece of bacon, "Eh?" He gave an innocent look.

"It's past 8 o'clock and you asked for breakfast for dinner."

Heba still looked confused. So, Yami just sighed and shook his head, "Never mind. Though, I'm not complaining," He eyed the eggs. "Breakfast is just as good as dinner."

Atemu, who'd beem stuffing his face full of french toast, swallowed and grinned, "I think Yami should skip dinner and go lie down with Yugi."

Said person narrowed his crimson eyes and gave his brother a smoldering look, "And what does that mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying. You got hit in the head, you broke out of hospital, then you went running around in the rain, and you carried the kid home." Atem said, trying to make a case.

Yami opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by a voice that was usually gentler, "So, you're saying I'm a kid, Atemu Sennen?" Atemu's grin faltered and he gave a nervous smile to his boyfriend who was glaring at him.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it like that! I-I was just saying..."

"You were just saying that you are an idiot!" Heba snapped.

As Atemu tried to defend himself from Heba's wrath, Yami quickly piled two plates with food; he stood up from the table and left before he could get noticed. Slipping back into the lounge where Yugi slept, Yami set down the two plates and covered one with a clean cloth, then he sat down on one of the plush couch chairs across from Yugi.

He grabbed the remote and clicked the television on; he made sure it wasn't loud enough that Yugi would wake up. As quietly as he could, Yami ate his breakast dinner, occasionally glancing at Yugi to see if the younger was awake.

After he finished eating, Yami placed his plate on the coffee table and slouched back into his chair, still keeping his eyes on the television as he watched a woman kissing a man who was discreetly moving her towards his bed. He wasn't a big fan of romance movies, but nothing else was on except for a show about ingrown toenails.

About twenty minutes later Yami finally realised how tired he was. His tried to keep his eyes open for the rest of the movie, but he wasn't really having much success. Rubbing his eyes with his fists, he slid out his chair and onto the floor. The cold tiles would keep him awake, right?

But even with the uncomfortable coolness on his body, Yami was slowly drifting off into slumber land. He was just about to fall asleep completely when a angelic voice spoke in a tiny voice.

"You're tired... You should go to bed..."

Yami jumped and fell onto his side, feeling disorientated from exhaustion and the darkness in the lounge. Standing up, he looked towards the couch to where Yugi was sitting up, clutching his blankets around his tiny frame. He's shivering, Yami noticed.

Approaching the petite boy, Yami lifted a hand and cupped his palm over Yugi's forehead. Frowning, Yami left to quickly reapper with a thermometer in his hand.

Yami sat on the edge of the couch and held the the thermometer out, "Open up."

Yugi scowled slightly and lifted a weak hand to take the thermometer, but Yami was quicker than him and yanked the gadget back. Shaking a finger in front of Yugi's face, Yami slowly repeated, "Open. Up."

Yugi reluctantly complied, opening his mouth wide. Yami slipped the thermometer inside. He was oblivious to the fact that one of his hands was placed on Yugi's knee, but what he did notice was that Yugi looked extremely cute when he woke up. The boy's was still disgusting and tousled, but Yugi's somewhat clean face held a pink tinge to it's cheeks.

A minute passed and the thermometer beeped. Sliding it out Yugi's mouth, Yami checked the digits. He frowned and glanced up at Yugi, "You've got a temperature. We should get you some medicine." Just as Yami said that, he felt a sneeze tingling his nose. He hurriedly covered his face, but the sneeze was as loud as an electric chainsaw trying to saw itself into a piece of thick metal.

Yami sniffed a few times, then looked back to Yugi. The younger was grinning and holding out the thermometer to Yami, "Open wide, Yami-kins!"

Yami shook his head, chuckling, "I'm not the sick one here." He closed his mouth as Yugi tried to slip it in.

Laughing at his attempts, Yami kept up the game. Every time he laughed o said something he felt a sneeze or series of coughs starting up in the back of his throat which felt scratchy.

Yugi put on an furious face, "Yami! If you don't open your mouth I will shove this up your ass!"

Yami studied Yugi's face and suddenly felt very scared. His little one looked deadly serious. But the seriousness was quickly brought to an end when Yugi gave a cute little cough. Yami burst out laughing and Yugi quickly thrust the thermometer inside his mouth.

Yami rolled his eyes, smiling at Yugi who looked proud of himself.

When the thermometer beeped Yugi took it out and checked it, "Looks like we're sick together." He said.

Nodding, Yami stifled a yawn. Yugi noticed it immdiatly, saying, "You should go to bed."

"Can't. I'm looking after you." Yami replied.

"What if I came up to your bedroom with you? You could rest and I could read a book or something."

Yami shook his head, "I'm looking after you." He yawned again.

Yugi's lips curled downwards into a frown of determination. Throwing blankets off his legs, he shakily stood up. He teetered for a moment and felt Yami's arms encircle his waist, steadying him.

Yugi looked back into Yami's eyes. Yami smiled, "I guess that gives me no choice."

Yami collected Yugi's blankets and held them with one arm. With the other arm, he held onto Yugi to make sure the smaller didn't fall. Together the two made it up the tall staircase and down the passage to Yami's bedroom.

Yami dropped the bedding down onto his bed and Yugi flopped down, coughing. Yami grimaced when he felt another seeze coming on.

When Yugi finished his coughing fit, he managed to smile weakly, "I can set up my bedding on the floor. You take your bed."

Yami shook his head, "You're taking the bed."

They argued like that for a few minutes before Yami finally said, "We'll share the bed. You take one side and I'll take the other."

Yugi nodded, smiling once again. But, then he realised that he was still dirty from lying in a puddle of water. He said hesitantly, "I think I will sleep on the floor."

"What?" Yami looked back at him, looking hurt.

"I'll dirty your bedclothes."

"So?"

Yugi said nothing, but looked down at his feet. He heard Yami come closer to him, and a warm hand was placed on his shoulder, "You take a bath if you'd like. But, then no more complaining. You're sleeping with me." Yami immediatly mentally slapped himself.

Yugi felt his face flush. He was glad he was looking at his feet, so that Yami wouldn't see the tiny smile on his lips.

Yami blushed and moved to a door set on one side. He pushed it open and inspected it quickly. Turning back to Yugi, he blushed again, he said, "There's towels, soap, shampoo and a robe you can wear tonight. Take as long as you like."

Yugi nodded and quickly went past Yami and into the bathroom. Once inside the boundaries of the tiled room, Yugi leaned on the door and held his chest. Surprisingly, he didn't feel scared or offended when Yami had said that last sentence.

_You're sleeping with me._

Instead, he felt... happy, in a way. Yugi gave a broad grin and walked towards the huge bathtub. He reached over it and pushed the taps. Water flowed into the white tub and soon it was halfway full. Slipping out his clothes, Yugi stepped into the bath and slowly lowered his naked body into the hot water. The steam made him sweat quickly and Yugi grabbed a sponge and soap. Washing off the dirt and grime off his body was easy, except for his one arm. A dark bruise glared at him and Yugi carefully washed around it. Lathering his hair with a spicy smelling shampoo, Yugi rinsed and pulled the plug out of the bath.

Stepping out the tub, he quickly dried himself off with a towel. Looking around the bathroom, Yugi spotted the robe Yami had told him about. He slipped his arms into the holes of a white terry-cloth robe which came to his knees.

~Yami~

Yami pulled back the covers so that they'd be ready for Yugi and arranged the pillows comfortably. While Yugi bathed; Yami changed into his sleeping trousers, a pair of soft cotton pants. Flicking the light off, Yami lay down on his side of the bed and waited for Yugi to come out.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Yami turned his head into the light of the bathroom. He froze when he saw the vision that had appeared.

Yugi was wearing the terry-cloth robe Yami had set out for him and his bare legs looked extremely smooth and inviting. The robe was a bit too big for Yugi, the sleeves going over his hands and the top part billowing outwards, giving a small view of the younger's slim, alabaster chest.

The light from the bathroom shone brightly behind Yugi, making the white robe see-though. Yami's face reddened when he found himself staring at the boy's body. Yugi's body shape was clearly seen through the robe, giving quite a nice view. With the light shining around him, Yugi looked like an wingless angel.

Damn, Yami thought to himself. His hands clenched the blankets around him as Yugi came forward. He looked nervous, but he easily climbed over Yami's legs and onto his side of the bed. While he was climbing, however, he felt Yami tense and wondered why.

Settling onto his side, Yugi yawned.

Yugi's yawn awoke Yami from his daze. With a glazed look on his face, he watched as Yugi moved around on his side, trying to find the most comfortable position.

Yami thought wistfully,I know what would be very comfortable.

He again slapped himself mentally. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Yami scolded himself and looked to Yugi's side to say goodnight. He got a shock when he saw a pair of bright amethyst eyes staring right back at him.

"Sorry," Yugi apologised. "You looked like you were thinking, so I waited."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Yami said. "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Yami."

**So, please, review! And I'll try get better as fast as I can. :D**


	23. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


End file.
